Le Placard
by Aupaupsi
Summary: Le jour de son mariage est un jour important, peut-être même le plus important, mais pour Harry, tout est chamboulé par une relation qu'il voulait oublier… Slash, Yaoi, HP/LM Warning : mention de tortures
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le Placard

 **Auteure(s)** : Probablement AudeSnape et EpsilonSnape avec une (très très) légère participation de Pauu_Aya (Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera plus présente sur d'autres histoires)

 **Image de couverture :** EpsilonSnape

 **Raiting** : M

 **Paring** : Slash, Yaoi, HP/LM

 **Disclaimer** :

\- Par le pubis tressé de Salazar, c'est nous JKR ?

\- Non Epsi…

\- Mais alors… Nous écrivons pour pas un sous ?!

\- Oui Epsi…

\- On peut être payé en nature par Lord Malfoy ?

\- ...

\- Non c'est moi JKR ! MWAHAHAHAH (unique intervention de Pauu_Aya)

 **Statut** : Terminée (8 chapitres, sous réserve de modification)

 **Résumé** : Le jour de son mariage est un jour important, peut-être même le plus important, mais pour Harry, tout est chamboulé par une relation qu'il voulait oublier… Slash, Yaoi, HP/LM Warning : mention de tortures

 **NdA** :

Epsi : Pourquoi ne faut-il jamais partager les passages préférés de ses séries avec d'autres fanfictionneuses ? Voilà pourquoi… #MerciGreysAnatomy.

Pauu : Pourquoi ne faut-il jamais laisser des auteures parler entre elles tout court ? Voilà pourquoi…

Aude : Ma faute… trop d'idées en tête et les séries ça aident pas...

 **Bêta** : Pauu_Aya & AudeSnape

PS de Aude : Ce chapitre a été retouché tellement de fois par Epsi que je songe à la torturer...

* * *

Chapitre 1

" _On le savait Harry… tout cela devait prendre fin un jour."_

###

\- Tu as la bague Ron ? demanda Harry qui vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était prêt.

Le rouquin tapota une de ses poches pour rassurer son ami.

\- Je les ai faites remplacer par des bagues en toc pour que ça ne te coûte pas trop cher, ça ne t'embête pas ?

Harry rigola un bon coup. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son meilleur ami savait toujours faire tomber la pression au bon moment.

\- Arrête de rire, pouffa-t-il. J'épouse ta soeur je te rappelle !

Ronald ricana et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire depuis des années.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeller que tu partages le lit de mon adorable et virginale petite soeur, ça m'arrangerait, répondit-il ensuite avec une grimace.

\- Bien sûr que non… tu sais bien que ta soeur et moi allons faire lit à part jusqu'à la fin de nos jours et bien sûr, je ne la toucherai jamais…

\- Je me disais aussi qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être pure jusqu'à sa mort !

Les deux amis rigolaient ensemble quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione avec un air renfrogné.

\- Sérieusement ? Les gars, on attend plus que vous !

\- On arrive Hermione, dirent-ils en coeur.

\- Vous exagérez, renchérit-elle alors qu'ils la dépassaient pour rejoindre la noce. C'est la mariée qui est sensée se faire attendre, pas toi ! Ginny est prête depuis des heures !

\- Ginny a une dizaine d'autres filles à ses côtés pour l'aider ! Nous, on était tout seuls !

\- Pauvres choux… grommela Hermione non sans un léger sourire. Elle était heureuse de voir ses amis si insouciants maintenant que la guerre était terminée.

Ca n'avait été facile pour personne, mais d'entre tous, c'était Harry qui avait le plus souffert, et le voir debout, dans sa robe de cérémonie, souriant et prêt à écrire une nouvelle page de sa vie la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Ils avaient eu si peur de le perdre… Harry n'avait jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il avait été retenu prisonnier, mais il était revenu en forme, juste un peu plus maigre, mais pas blessé. Cent quarante jours… Durant cent quarante jours, ils avaient été sans nouvelles de leur ami. Ce souvenir la faisait encore frissonner lorsqu'elle y repensait. A son retour, il lui avait paru si triste… Mais il avait surmonté toutes ses épreuves et aujourd'hui, il était là, plus beau que jamais, souriant, tout frais pour son mariage avec Ginny.

Enfin tout frais… il s'en était fallu de peu. Elle fit une grimace en se rappelant l'état dans lequel elle avait récupéré Ron et Harry le matin même. Ce dernier avait eu besoin de longues minutes - et de beaucoup de hurlements de la part d'Hermione - pour se souvenir qu'il allait se marier à peine deux heures plus tard. Mais, après quelques potions contre la gueule de bois et trois cafés, il était maintenant prêt, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- On y va ? Ou vous restez là jusqu'à la fin de la journée ?

\- Mais nous t'attendons Dame Hermione ! dit Ron avec une révérence ridiculement exagérée, sans manquer de lui toucher les fesses lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné, la faisant glousser.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et filaient le parfait amour. Harry adorait les voir tous les deux. C'était pour lui, le plus beau des couples : complémentaire à la perfection et tellement unis, malgré leurs incessantes disputes. Et à les voir ensemble, si heureux, si amoureux, si tendres… Il espérait vraiment que tout redevienne comme ça avec Ginny. Ca allait le redevenir. Ca devait le redevenir.

Aujourd'hui, il se mariait avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis sa sixième année. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et sa future femme… et bien, tout le monde racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors tout était parfait non ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur malgré tout.

Il regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner avec un sourire un peu triste. Aucun des deux ne le vit, mais personne ne devait le voir.

\- Ne regrette rien… murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre et enfin, se lança.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

###

Harry tenait les mains de Ginny dans les siennes. Les deux Gryffondors se regardaient dans les yeux avec beaucoup de tendresse. Même si Harry était persuadé que les prunelles de sa future femme reflétaient beaucoup plus d'amour que les siennes.

Le maître de cérémonie continuait son discours et Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il tentait de garder un visage neutre mais il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il se concentra sur le mage à sa droite. Il avait une longue barbe, digne du dessin animé qu'Harry se souvenait avoir vu depuis les planches écartées de son petit placard chez son oncle et sa tante.

Merlin l'enchanteur ! pensa Harry avec un sourire vainqueur.

Ginny lui rendit son sourire, ne sachant pas qu'il ne lui était pas destiné et lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce. Harry lui sourit - vraiment cette fois - Ginny était douce et gentille, il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Elle était magnifique en ce jour ensoleillé : avec sa robe bustier qui mettait en valeur ses épaules parsemées de taches de rousseurs et sa poitrine parfaite. Le tissu retombait en masse épaisse sur ses pieds et sa traîne glissait derrière elle, se mouvant seule, par magie, au gré des sons de harpes. Elle était splendide. Vraiment. Une vraie princesse. Comme elle en avait toujours rêvé, comme sa mère en avait rêvé.

C'était un jour merveilleux.

Vraiment.

Vraiment…

\- Aujourd'hui Ginevra Weasley et Harry James Potter, vont lier leur vie et leur magie. Ces deux âmes vont s'unir devant vous ici et maintenant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Non, fit une voix froide derrière eux.

Dans un brusque mouvement de foule, tous se tournèrent vers le bout de l'allée où se tenait Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur : froid, beau... imperturbable.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _1 an auparavant_

\- Dobby n'a pas de maître ! répliqua l'elfe d'une voix aiguë. Dobby est un elfe libre et Dobby est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis !

Harry éprouva une douleur aveuglante dans sa cicatrice. Il avait la vague conscience que, dans quelques instants, quelques secondes, Voldemort les aurait rejoints.

\- Ron, attrape… et PARS ! cria-t-il en lui jetant l'une des baguettes qu'il avait récupérées.

Il dégagea juste après, Gripsec, qui était coincé sous le lustre. Il n'eut que le temps de pousser le gobelin gémissant qu'il fut plaqué contre le sol. Ce fut démuni qu'il vit Dobby recevoir un poignard et transplaner avec ses amis et Gripsec.

Sans lui.

Il sentit qu'on lui bloquait les bras dans le dos. C'était fini…

Il hurla.

Il avait été capturé par les Rafleurs, amené au manoir Malfoy avec ses meilleurs amis et maintenant… Maintenant Lord Voldemort allait arriver et lui allait mourir. C'en était fini de lui.

\- Bella ! Aide-moi à coincer ce vaurien, fit une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Narcissa Malfoy.

Il ne se débattait pas. Cela ne servait à rien. Mais la femme était clairement trop faible pour le relever seule et le bloquer contre un des piliers de cette salle et les autres personnes présentes ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger, à part sa folle de soeur.

Un de ses bras fut attrapé par Lady Malfoy, puis l'autre par Bellatrix Lestrange, qui, tout en riant, s'approcha de son visage pour passer le bout de sa langue sur sa joue râpeuse. Harry ne retint pas son frisson de dégoût alors que la femme aux cheveux noirs éclatait d'un rire tonitruant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une douleur intense au niveau de sa cicatrice et releva la tête en serrant la mâchoire. Devant lui, droit, maigre et… monstrueux, se tenait Lord Voldemort en personne. Il le toisait avec un sourire, qui aurait été narquois si quoi que ce soit chez lui avait encore été humain.

\- Harry Potter, dit-il en faisant rouler ce prénom comme si c'était le meilleur des desserts. Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois… souffla-t-il.

Harry le toisa avec hargne, il allait mourir, mais il ne le ferait pas sans se battre une dernière fois…

\- Greyback ! appela le Lord. Mets-moi ce _Gryffondor_ inutile au fond d'un cachot, je n'avais plus de Moldu à torturer, mais un Potter, c'est encore mieux...

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

Il avait foutrement mal à sa cicatrice mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à le montrer. Pour le principe, il se débattit quand l'homme l'attrapa mais il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de sa poigne. Il fut donc traîné en dehors de la pièce, s'imprégnant subrepticement de la vision de Voldemort caressant les cheveux de Bellatrix pour lui dire qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Il vit aussi Narcissa,un immense sourire aux lèvres, tandis que quelques mètres plus loin, Lucius Malfoy le regardait tout en parlant avec son fils.

Le Survivant dans les mains de tueurs n'allait pas survivre très longtemps…

Harry fut emmené par une poigne douloureuse sur son biceps dans l'une des cellules les plus profondes, les plus sombres. Le loup-garou avait une force monumentale. Il fut attaché avec des sortes de menottes rouillées, dont la chaîne, était attachée au plafond par son milieu. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir, encore moins se coucher. La pièce était assez grande pour pouvoir contenir plusieurs personnes à une distance idéale pour lui jeter un sort sans risque physique.

Après l'avoir attaché, le Mangemort se recula pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du soi-disant Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il ricana et lui cracha au visage. C'était répugnant, son haleine sentait très fort et Harry lutta contre la bile qui lui remonta dans la gorge. Il fusilla le Mangemort du regard et essuya son visage sur son épaule comme il le put.

Après un dernier rire gras, l'homme sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec les rats et le "plic ploc" régulier d'une tuyauterie mal en point.

Maintenant qu'il était là, attaché, Harry devait se faire une raison : jamais il ne pourrait partir d'ici et avant de mourir, les mangemorts allaient bien s'amuser avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même et pensant surtout à ses amis qui comptaient sur lui, tout comme Dumbledore qui lui avait laissé une tâche.

Tâche qui allait devoir être accomplie par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il espérait que ses amis arriveraient à se débrouiller pour se débarrasser des horcruxes. Il eut également une pensée pour Ginny, elle l'aimait tant… il espérait qu'avoir rompu avec elle allait l'aider à passer à autre chose même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Les minutes passèrent, peut-être même les heures… Harry n'en savait rien et commençait même à somnoler. Il était tellement épuisé de devoir se cacher. Il n'avait pas eu de vraie nuit depuis tellement longtemps… Un bruit de pas se fit entendre au bout des cachots. Au fond de lui, Harry espérait que les Mangemorts n'allaient pas trop jouer avec lui avant de le tuer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte fut ouverte par l'un des hommes masqués et le Lord lui-même entra dans la pièce. Il portait toujours sa robe déchirée, la même que dans le cimetière - ne se lavait-il jamais ? - et marchait d'un pas gracieux, la tête haute. Harry était presque sûr d'avoir vu, l'espace d'un court instant, sa langue darder à l'extérieur, à la manière d'un serpent. Le pseudo sourire narquois ne l'avait pas quitté et il regardait Harry avec les yeux brillants, comme ceux d'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de noël. Sauf que Voldemort était loin d'être un enfant. Il était cruel et n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher les ongles un par un pour son seul plaisir.

\- Harry Potter, susurra-t-il. Je suis ravi de t'avoir parmi nous.

D'un geste de main gracieux, il fit apparaître un grimoire qui flotta dans les airs devant lui.

\- Vois-tu… Depuis que je suis en âge de le faire, je travaille beaucoup dans la création de sortilège. Oh, pas des sorts de soins, ni autres broutilles, non. Tu vois par exemple, j'ai un sort ici qui donne l'impression à la personne touchée d'avoir un rat vivant dans son organisme, qui grignote peu à peu ses organes internes.

Cette fois, Harry eut beaucoup plus de mal à contrôler ses nausées et ses tremblements furent clairement perceptibles.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas tester ces sorts sur les Moldus, ils ne sont pas vraiment résistants... alors tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être le cobaye à leur place, dit le Lord Noir. Toi qui aime tant les Moldus, tu devrais être heureux d'être celui qui va leur épargner tant de souffrances...

Harry vit le sourire, purement sadique, de Voldemort. Il ferma les yeux et espéra mourir dans les minutes qui suivraient mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui levait déjà sa baguette, n'était pas si clément.

###

Harry ne savait pas s'il était là depuis deux jours, trois jours, peut-être quatre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était de plus en plus faible, mais pas assez pour mourir. Il espérait pourtant qu'on abrège ses souffrances.

Voldemort venait de nombreuses fois, le torturait de quelques sorts de son cru et le laissait, agonisant, vomissant, hurlant… Ensuite, soit Harry s'évanouissait, soit, dans le meilleur des cas, il tombait raide de fatigue. Puis le mage noir infâme revenait et recommençait...

Harry n'en pouvait clairement plus.

Il était toujours attaché par les poignets, mais il avait un peu plus de jeu qu'avant car il avait été récompensé, pour sa ténacité et sa résistance sous les rires gras des Mangemorts venus assister au spectacle. Alors, il pouvait maintenant s'asseoir au milieu de la pièce ou même se coucher, bien que ses bras ne reposaient toujours pas vraiment par terre, mais restaient un peu surélevés. La ferraille rouillée avait créé des plaies purulentes sur ses poignets, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi sûr de mourir sous la torture du vieux psychopathe à face de tortue, il aurait pu dire qu'il allait mourir très certainement du tétanos. Il n'était pas vacciné, les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais emmené chez un docteur.

Pourquoi pas…

Au point où il en était, il se moquait un peu de la façon dont il allait mourir.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait vraiment cru que cette fois-ci était la bonne. Il s'était senti mourir l'espace de quelques secondes alors que sa peau était déchirée par un nouveau sort de découpe. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté et il était devenu mou sur le sol froid. Son esprit était parti à la dérive comme dans un grand trou noir, puis sa vue était devenue blanche.

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant aux murs jaunes. Il n'avait pas compris au début, puis ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une femme debout devant un berceau. Alors, toutes ses questions s'étaient envolées. Il s'était précipité sur sa mère qu'il avait reconnue au premier regard. Il avait longuement pleuré, puis ils avaient discuté, comme s'il n'était pas en train de mourir.

Ensuite, Lily l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait dit que son heure n'était pas encore venue, qu'il devait rentrer, que quelqu'un l'attendait. Aussitôt, Harry avait pensé à Ginny, sa belle et douce Ginny qui l'attendait à Poudlard ou au Terrier.

Une fois de retour de ce qu'il pensait être un merveilleux rêve, il ne sentait plus son corps, plongé dans un état semi-comateux constant. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était à quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête et observait la scène, sans émotion, sans chagrin. Tout avait été refoulé pour ne garder que le meilleur : sa combativité.

Il avait parfois la sensation d'être un félin, tapis dans l'ombre, à attendre une erreur, une toute petite erreur…

Et cette erreur, arriva enfin.

Harry était couché, les bras légèrement relevés à cause des chaînes, il dormait. Ou peut-être était-il seulement évanoui. Qu'importe. Son tee-shirt avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, il n'en restait que des lambeaux, éparpillés sur le sol. Son pantalon avait subi le même sort au fil des séances infligées par Voldemort. Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon déformé et souillé qui lui tombait sur les hanches, maigre rempart entre lui et ses agresseurs. Il rêvait souvent d'une couverture moelleuse et bien chaude, dans laquelle il pourrait s'enrouler, se cacher.

A côté de lui, un pichet d'eau sale et un bol qui avait auparavant contenu une sorte de bouillie froide de haricots rouges. C'était son seul repas, jour après jour. C'était immonde et les Mangemorts s'amusaient à le mettre hors de portée pour le voir essayer encore et encore de récupérer sa maigre pitance, toute dignité envolée. Harry le faisait, sous les rires de ces hommes, pour avoir des forces le jour où il tenterait sa chance.

Lui ne parlait pas. Ou ne parlait plus. Il avait essayé un moment, de se rebeller, d'insulter, de crier sa rage, mais c'était inutile. Il avait compris avec le temps, qu'en plus de le fatiguer inutilement, ses tortionnaires redoublaient d'ardeur pour le faire taire. Il ne parlait donc plus et criait uniquement lorsque la douleur devenait trop forte.

Donc Harry était couché, respirant difficilement, lorsque l'un des laquets du Lord Noir franchit la porte en bois. Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, même lorsque l'homme tapa une lourde chaîne contre les barreaux. C'était clairement pour le faire sursauter, pour voir s'il était conscient. Ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils venaient le soigner sommairement.

Car c'était à ça que servait cette visite, à le soigner, pour qu'il soit un peu plus en forme et que Voldemort puisse tester d'autres sorts. Du moins c'était ce qu'avait expliqué le Lord Noir lorsqu'il avait eu fini d'améliorer son magnifique sort d'Inféri - celui qui infligeait une morsure et faisait pourrir la peau autour d'elle. Il avait même ajouté, en riant de façon cruelle, qu'il pourrait faire breveter une vingtaine de sorts grâce à lui.

Depuis, de temps en temps, il recevait la visite d'un Mangemort qui lui prodiguait quelques soins sans grande conviction, comme c'était le cas actuellement. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était inconscient, et donc qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, l'homme enleva les menottes pour lui faire couler une potion sur ses poignets meurtris, la blessure crépita et fuma et Harry ne retint pas son gémissement de douleur.

L'homme ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter car il marmonnait dans sa barbe, semblant préoccupé par autre chose. Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il percevait quelques mots :

\- ...mment ose-t-elle… Moi ? Tromper… Bon sang de Lestrange…

Harry attendit patiemment, sans bouger, que les soins se terminent, il n'était pas assez stupide pour exécuter son plan immédiatement et ainsi, passer à côté des quelques potions bénéfiques qui lui seraient données.

Lorsqu'Harry sentit l'homme s'éloigner et se retourner, il ouvrit très légèrement un oeil pour avoir un aperçu du Mangemort. Celui-ci était accroupi et lui tournait le dos, fouillant dans sa besace. D'un mouvement souple qu'il croyait impossible au vu de son état, Harry fit basculer ses hanches et propulsa son pied d'un coup rapide dans la tête de l'homme. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'hurler, il s'écroula sur le côté en se tenant la tête. L'ex-Gryffondor se releva rapidement, quoique difficilement et lui asséna un nouveau coup, de poing cette fois-ci.

Le Mangemort était inconscient, mais Harry n'en avait cure, il frappait. Avec ses pieds, ses poings et toute la rage accumulée depuis des jours, des semaines, voire des mois.

A bout de force, Harry arrêta et regarda le corps déformé, affalé devant lui. Mort.

Sans plus de considération, il lui enleva - avec difficulté - sa robe de Mangemort, son masque et les enfila. Il ramassa la besace, ses lunettes cassées qui trainaient là, la baguette de l'homme, et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui…

Il essayait de se faire discret et rasa les murs en espérant trouver la sortie. Dès qu'il voyait un fidèle de Voldemort, il se cachait dans un coin d'ombre en espérant ne pas se faire voir. Il avait beau porter la robe noire, ainsi que le masque, il serait facile de détecter qu'il était plus petit et plus faible que les véritables Mangemorts.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fatigue, de sa souffrance ou encore de son état mental, mais il ne vit pas le regard gris se poser sur lui. Si Harry pensait être discret, ce n'était rien à côté de cet homme.

Le Survivant vacillait dangereusement, l'adrénaline redescendant lentement dans son organisme. Les couloirs étaient sans fin et se ressemblaient tous. Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait enfermé, piégé, épié.

Alors qu'il tournait à une intersection, évitant au passage un horrible vase bleu turquoise posé sur une colonne en marbre, il se retrouva face à l'une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait voir : Narcissa Malfoy.

La femme s'arrêta quelques instants, à quelques centimètres de lui pour le regarder puis vit le léger tremblement de sa main.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec froideur, sa baguette pointée sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, cherchant une issue, une cachette, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse lui servir pour faire une diversion.

\- Qui. Êtes. Vous ? répéta-t-elle, détachant chaque mot et raffermissant la prise sur sa baguette.

Harry ne dit rien, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? De toute manière, il allait être ramené en vitesse au fond de son cachot, ou abattu sur place, peu importait. Il se contenta de reculer.

Le visage de Narcissa se contracta de fureur, et elle siffla des mots qu'Harry ne comprit pas. En revanche, il vit parfaitement la couleur améthyste du sort qui lui fonça dessus. Il l'esquiva maladroitement et sortit sa propre baguette, ou plutôt, celle qu'il avait prise sur le cadavre du Mangemort. Il essaya une fois, deux fois mais la baguette ne voulait rien savoir, elle ne lui répondait pas, faisant apparaître une pelouse bleue duveteuse à la place d'un sort de désarmement.

Narcissa se contentait de rire, emprunte d'une folie tout aussi destructrice que celle de sa soeur, tout en lançant des sorts de plus en plus dangereux. Harry les évitait comme il le pouvait, se fatiguant de plus en plus jusqu'à être complètement acculé dans un coin.

La maîtresse de maison, après un dernier sourire triomphant, leva à nouveau sa baguette et ouvrit les lèvres pour prononcer la formule fatale.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Harry avait fermé les yeux, prêt à mourir. Pourtant, il les rouvrit lorsqu'il comprit que la voix qui avait prononcé ces deux simples mots, était beaucoup plus grave et profonde que la voix de Narcissa. En effet, sous ses yeux écarquillés, la femme aux traits délicats s'effondra sur le sol, révélant derrière elle, la silhouette plus massive de Lucius Malfoy.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Narcissa s'était-elle déplacée et par un coup de malchance, s'était placée devant le sort que Lord Malfoy lui destinait ? Harry avait-il fait de la magie instinctive et avait placé la femme sur son chemin ? Pourtant elle était au même endroit qu'auparavant… L'homme allait être furieux pour le décès de son épouse.

Il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux du Mangemort, du bras droit de Voldemort, et n'y vit absolument rien. Pas de peine, pas de rage… Rien… L'homme avança dans sa direction, enjamba sa femme sans un regard pour elle et se planta devant lui. D'un geste rapide, il agrippa son biceps et le tira vers lui sans un mot.

Harry n'essaya même pas de se débattre, trop agard pour dire quoi que ce soit, il se laissa tirer quelques mètres plus loin avant d'être poussé sans ménagement derrière un rideau, qui se referma derrière lui. Il entendit le martèlement des pas venant d'un couloir perpendiculaire et retint son souffle, tout à fait inutilement étant donné qu'il était déjà attrapé.

Il entendit les bruits se faire de plus en plus forts avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent à quelques pas du rideau et la même voix grave, indubitablement celle de Malfoy, s'élever :

\- Par là ! ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, les bruits reprirent et s'éloignèrent de sa cachette. La main de Lord Malfoy apparut et le tira à nouveau jusqu'à une tenture verte, simple. L'homme parut se concentrer un moment et murmura des mots qu'Harry ne put comprendre. Immédiatement après, il fut propulsé contre la tenture et, pensant s'écraser contre la pierre qu'elle cachait, ferma les yeux. Pourtant, une douce chaleur le traversa et lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il était dans un tout autre endroit.

L'endroit était petit et exigu. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais Harry pouvait voir grâce à quelques lumières murales. Plusieurs cartons traînaient ainsi que des affaires de toutes sortes, allant de différents meubles à quelques objets que Harry supposait être des souvenirs de famille. Il y avait même un petit coffre ouvert dans un coin où étaient entreposés des jouets d'enfants. La pièce était bien plus grande que le placard où il dormait lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley mais était quand même plus petite qu'une chambre.

Harry se retourna vers la porte par laquelle Lucius Malfoy l'avait jeté mais celle-ci n'était plus qu'un mur. Porte cachée. Et sans ouverture évidemment… ou en tout cas, Harry ne la voyait pas. Il se mit alors dans un coin et attendit. En fin de compte, il allait peut-être mourir enfermé, mort de faim ou mort de soif. C'était toujours mieux qu'être dans les mains de Voldemort.

La tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis plusieurs jours tomba et sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'endormit et même sans lit, son sommeil fut meilleur que dans les cachots.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous attendrez les prochains avec autant d'impatience que nous attendrons vos reviews. Nous publierons tous les mardis !**_

 _ **Cette histoire, comme les autres que nous publions, est terminée, il n'y a donc pas de risque d'abandon. Bon… Il faut quand même que nous terminions la correction. Mais c'est en bonne voie.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **Aupaupsi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Le Placard

 **Auteure(s)** : AudeSnape et EpsilonSnape avec, effectivement, une (très très) légère participation de Pauu_Aya (mais toujours plus importante qu'au premier chapitre)

 **Raiting** : M

 **Paring** : Slash, Yaoi, HP/LM

 **Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à nous, mais on cherche à avoir les droits. Enfin… Epsi cherche à avoir tous les droits sur Lulu quoi...

 **Statut** : Terminée

 **Résumé** : Le jour de son mariage est un jour important, peut-être même le plus important, mais pour Harry, tout est chamboulé par une relation qu'il voulait oublier… Slash, Yaoi, HP/LM Warning : mention de tortures

 **NdA** : Aude : Peace & Love & Yaoi et un grand merci pour vos reviews ainsi qu'aux anonymes qui ont laissé le temps de laisser une review, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre mais l'amour est là.

Epsi : Très heureuse de voir que ma pub sur BAKA a servi à quelque chose. Nous avons des supers lecteurs ! Merci à tous !

Pauu : MEMOIRE ! (Epsi et Aude s'excusent pour Pauu… Elle n'est plus très sociable depuis qu'elle rédige son mémoire… xD)

 **Bêta** : Pauu_Aya et AudeSnape aux commandes !

* * *

§ § §

 **CHAPITRE 2**

§ § §

\- Potter, fit une voix basse.

Harry grogna quelque peu et voulut retourner dans son sommeil, mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, la voix recommença et se fit plus forte :

\- Potter ! Réveillez-vous !

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se redressa pour tomber sur Lucius Malfoy qui avait un regard… indéchiffrable. En fin de compte, il ne mourrait pas de faim, le Mangemort allait sûrement jouer avec lui, le torturer, le… avant de le tuer.

\- Potter, j'ai besoin de savoir quels soins vous avez reçus pour pouvoir les compléter si besoin..

Harry le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Un peu hésitant, le Gryffondor tira la besace qu'il avait prise au Mangemort.

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

L'homme blond attrapa le sac et regarda le contenu pour voir ce qui allait pouvoir l'aider.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua Harry totalement surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? répondit Lucius avec hargne. Je compte vous maintenir en vie car vous êtes apparemment la seule chance pour que mon fils reste en vie. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Harry face à ce ton agressif, reprit un peu de sa verve et sortit de son état cotonneux.

\- Je suis peut-être en vie mais vous venez de m'enfermer ! dit-il en se redressant légèrement, grimaçant de douleur. Je suis enfermé dans _votre_ manoir avec _votre_ foutu Voldy et tout est de _votre_ faute !

\- Voldy ? demanda Lucius avec un léger sourire sarcastique, tout en levant un sourcil, d'une façon étrangement similaire à celle son fils.

\- Il faut bien lui donner une nom, grogna Harry. Et je refuse de l'appeler "Seigneur des culs serrés" comme vous le faites !

\- Heureux de voir que vous avez récupéré votre arrogance Potter. Buvez ça, ordonna Lucius en lui donnant une fiole dont le liquide rosé jurait sincèrement avec le sérieux de la situation.

Harry regarda la potion avec suspicion.

\- Vous me prenez pour un abruti ?

\- Non. Je vous prends pour une personne qui veut rester en vie, qui a tué un Mangemort, et même essayé de fuir dans ce but. Cette potion va atténuer vos douleurs pendant quelques heures, ce qui va me laisser le temps de vous soigner et croyez-moi Potter, vous ne voulez pas ressentir toutes ces douleurs.

Harry regarda la potion, puis Lucius, la potion, Lucius. L'homme semblait sincère... Au pire, soit c'était un poison et il pourrait enfin en finir avec ces souffrances, soit c'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui allait le torturer et franchement, il n'était plus à ça près. Au moins, cette potion allait lui montrer quel degré de confiance il allait pouvoir accorder à Lucius Malfoy.

\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse ? L'autre fou m'a peut-être laissé m'enfuir et vous a demandé de me cacher pour que je puisse vous accorder ma confiance. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège inventé par son cerveau tordu ?

\- Personne, répondit simplement Lucius.

Après un dernier regard vers le Mangemort, Harry attrapa le flacon, inspira un coup et l'avala d'une traite.

\- Vous voyez Potter, ce n'était pas si dur.

Harry allait répondre sèchement lorsqu'il sentit ses différentes douleurs s'atténuer. Il décida alors qu'il l'insulterait une autre fois. Pour le moment il était juste content de ne plus avoir mal partout.

Son cou qui d'habitude lui faisait si mal, ses poignets qui n'étaient plus que douleurs depuis bien trop longtemps. Son dos endoloris ou même juste sa gorge qui le brûlait par le manque d'eau. Des douleurs parmi tant d'autres mais qui disparaissait doucement.

Lucius sortit sa baguette et pendant un instant, le jeune homme crut qu'il allait lui envoyer un sort mais le Mangemort la dirigea vers un meuble, une sorte de commode qui était dans un coin et la transforma en un petit lit une place. Il demanda rapidement au jeune homme de s'asseoir dessus tandis qu'il continuait à rechercher des potions dans le sac.

Avec un sourire suffisant, l'homme prit une nouvelle potion dans la besace et la lui tendit encore. Le jeune homme la prit docilement et son esprit devint mou avant qu'il ne plonge dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était à nouveau seul mais en bien meilleur état. Il put se lever et marcher dans la pièce, bien que la traversée ne fut pas longue. Il eut besoin de se rasseoir assez vite et recommença le même schéma toutes les heures, intercalant des siestes réparatrices avec des moments actifs.

Malgré tout, en fin de journée, de nuit ou peu importe à quel moment se fut réellement, sa curiosité et son ennui l'emportèrent sur sa vigilance. Il s'approcha des cartons entreposés ça et là et ouvrit le premier qu'il trouva, sortant les objets au fur et à mesure.

Il y avait dans ce carton, des vêtements de petites tailles. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pour quel âge ils convenaient, mais c'était incontestablement pour un enfant. C'étaient de beaux costumes pour certains et des tenues simples pour d'autres, toujours sobres et aux allures coûteuses.

Il mit de côté ce carton et en prit un deuxième. D'autres vêtements se trouvaient dans celui-ci, plus grands lui semblait-il. Dans une troisième boîte, ce fut la même chose mais la taille des tenues était encore différente.

En ouvrant d'autres cartons superficiellement, Harry se rendit vite compte que tout ceci n'allait pas l'aider à se mettre à l'aise dans cette pièce. Il se dirigea alors maladroitement vers le coffre en espérant qu'il contienne autre chose que des jouets.

Au bout de dix minutes à en vider le contenu, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était que ça. De plus, il commençait à avoir très mal à ses poignets très sollicités. Après un soupir las, il commença à tout remettre dans le coffre, en faisant malgré tout attention. Il ne voulait pas donner une raison à Lucius Malfoy de le tuer en abimant ses effets personnels, même s'il ne voyait pas l'utilité qu'il avait de les garder.

\- Ce sont les jouets de Draco, fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et allait devoir faire attention à l'avenir pour que l'homme ne le surprenne plus de la sorte.

\- Je cherchais des draps, des couvertures, quelque chose pour ne pas avoir froid.

Lucius fit un signe de tête vers un meuble.

\- Il y a une couverture dans le placard là-bas, dit-il en pointant un coin de la pièce. Mais vous allez vite vous rendre compte qu'il ne fait pas froid dans ce manoir.

\- Je suis pourtant gelé…

Lucius s'approcha du jeune homme et très lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, posa une main sur son front.

\- Vous avez de la fièvre… Allongez-vous, je vais vous donner de nouvelles potions.

Harry n'hésita pas, sa tête commençait à tourner. Il s'installa, ou plutôt tomba sur le lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une fiole entra dans son champ de vision et il la prit aussitôt pour la boire d'une traite. Les nausées s'estompèrent immédiatement, mais la fièvre resta.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un édredon épais à l'odeur légèrement rence, tomba sur son corps et il s'y pelotonna. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Certes, il n'était pas dans une chambre, ni dans des draps propres et frais avec une légère brise, mais c'était tout de même un lit et une couverture. Service cinq chaudrons par rapport à ce qu'il avait connu dans ce manoir.

Il s'endormit de nouveau, sans même se rendre compte que ses dents claquaient fortement et sans voir que Lord Malfoy était resté dans la pièce, se demandant quoi faire de ce misérable lionceau rachitique, en train de mourir stupidement dans son placard.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un bol de bouillon de poulet était posé sur un tabouret à côté de son lit, servant de table de chevet. Il sentait merveilleusement bon et devait être maintenu au chaud par magie car il était fumant. Harry se redressa légèrement et sans se poser de question sur un éventuel empoisonnement, commença à manger avec délectation.

\- Vous n'êtes décidément doté d'aucun instinct de survie, fit une voix froide dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry sursauta et fit tomber un peu de son breuvage sur lui. Le bouillon était effectivement très chaud et lui ébouillanta le torse. Couinant légèrement, il reposa le bol sur la table de chevet et enleva vivement sa robe de Mangemort encore tachée de sang, qu'il avait gardée jusque-là par peur du froid.

Le maître de maison soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers les cartons pour en ouvrir un.

\- Vous êtes décidément une calamité Potter, grogna-t-il en fouillant dans les tissus des cartons. Tenez, continua-t-il en lui tendant un tas de vêtements chiffonnés. C'était à Draco lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, mais vous êtes tellement menu que ça devrait vous aller.

Harry ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas la force. Il s'empressa d'enfiler la chemise noire, le pull gris et le pantalon à pince qui, à sa plus grande honte, lui allait presque.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes décent et réveillé, nous pourrions peut-être avoir une conversation.

\- Si vous voulez tellement m'aider, pourquoi ne me faites-vous pas sortir ?

\- C'est tout simplement pour vous éviter la mort.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? J'ai plus de chance de mourir entre ses murs qu'en en sortant !

\- C'était le cas quand vos amis étaient là, oui. Mais le Seigneur des-

\- Bon sang… Arrêtez de le mettre sur un piédestal… .

\- Ce n'est pas le propos. Le Seign-

\- Ou alors, je sais pas moi… Appelez le Voldy.

\- Taisez-vous impertinent !

Harry garda le silence, et en profita pour regarder l'aristocrate perdre son masque de neutralité. Il ne pensait pas que le reprendre sur un simple titre, pouvait autant l'énerver et s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué, il aurait sûrement adoré en profiter. Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il arrivait à faire sortir de ses gonds le grand Lucius Malfoy, et que celui-ci semblait vouloir le garder en vie, Harry souhaitait l'énerver. Le blond n'allait pas oser le tuer pour l'avoir repris. Non ?

Le jeune homme recommença à déguster son bouillon en faisant attention cette fois-ci à ne pas s'ébouillanter alors que Malfoy reprenait la parole :

\- Donc, je disais - et si vous m'interrompez une nouvelle fois je trouverai un moyen pour vous faire taire - que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a renforcé les barrières magiques sur _mon_ manoir depuis l'évasion de vos petits camarades. Et bien sûr sans _ma_ permission, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire…

\- Cela ne m'explique pas en quoi c'est plus dangereux que d'être entouré de Mangemorts…

\- Il se trouve que ces nouvelles barrières ont de nouveaux sortilèges. Seules les personnes ayant la marque des ténèbres sur le bras peuvent sortir. Si une personne non marquée osait les passer… Je crois savoir que la personne sentirait ses organes brûler de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que les flammes embrasent tout son corps. Donc oui Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes plus en sécurité ici.

\- Votre définition de la sécurité n'est pas vraiment la même que la mienne je dois vous avouer…

\- De ce que j'en sais, Monsieur Potter, votre définition de la sécurité se résume à "foncer tête baissée dans chaque situation où vous pouvez rencontrer le Lord". Alors effectivement, nous n'avons pas la même.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortir. Après quelques secondes à ressembler à un poisson rouge, il scella ses lèvres. S'il était complètement honnête, il devait avouer que Malfoy n'avait pas tord, mais il préférait encore retourner dans les cachots que de donner raison au blond.

\- Bon très bien, faites votre tête d'hypogriffe, ça ne résoudra pas le problème. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici sans que le Lord ne s'en aperçoive. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu vous trouver avant que tout le monde ne soit au courant de votre évasion alors ils sont tous sur les crocs et à votre recherche. Le Lord torture à tour de bras.

\- Et que vais-je faire moi ici ?! s'énerva Harry.

\- Ne criez pas ! siffla le Mangemort. N'importe qui peut passer dans le couloir !

\- Et alors ? Je vais me faire repérer un jour ou l'autre de toute façon !

Personne ne pouvait rester caché indéfiniment. Les Mangemorts allaient le retrouver et avec un peu de chance, ils le tueraient directement… Sauf que chanceux, Harry ne l'était pas. Alors il serait sûrement renvoyé dans les cachots où les tortures reprendraient. Son corps, déjà bien attaqué, ne serait plus que charpie.

Harry ne put empêcher un tremblement de le parcourir. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour essayer de se reprendre et de chasser les souvenirs de tortures qui lui revenaient à l'esprit.

\- Pas si vous restez ici. Personne ne connaît cette pièce, pas même Draco et encore moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faut un mot de passe pour entrer. Bien sûr, si vous ne voulez pas être repéré, il ne faudra pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Je ne vous crois pas Lord Malfoy, mais je n'ai pas trop d'autres choix que d'accepter… souffla Harry dont le mal de tête ne cessait d'augmenter.

\- Peu importe, l'essentiel est que vous restiez caché jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution.

\- Dites-moi… Combien de temps… Harry hésitait, il avait peur de poser la question, ou plutôt, il avait peur d'entendre la réponse.

Lucius ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps d'y réfléchir, comprenant sa question silencieuse.

\- Vous êtes resté vingt-huit jours dans les cachots, et deux jours ici, inconscient.

Harry sentit un grand froid s'emparer de tout son être. Un mois, cela faisait un mois qu'il avait été séparé de ses amis. Combien d'entre eux étaient morts depuis tout ce temps ? Qu'avait fait Voldemort pendant toute cette période à part le torturer ?

Il pressa son front de sa main et se blottit à nouveau sous sa couverture en gémissant. Il avait vraiment très mal et ses nausées commençaient à refaire surface. D'un geste brusque, il se pencha au bas de son lit et rendit son maigre repas dans la bassine que le Mangemort avait invoqué d'urgence.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il releva la tête, honteux vers l'homme qui avait le nez plissé de dégoût.

\- Evitez cela à l'avenir, vous n'avez pas de fenêtre ici, dit-il d'un air pincé.

\- Si j'vous dérange, n'avez qu'à l'dire… grogna Harry qui s'affala sur son matelas, terriblement mal.

\- Vous aviez l'air d'aller assez bien pour m'énerver pourtant…

\- J'ai toujours assez de force pour ça, vous voulez voir ?

\- Et vous êtes pâle… constata l'homme ne relevant pas l'impertinence du jeune homme..

\- Désolé, fit Harry d'une voix remplie de sarcasme.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit froidement Lord Malfoy avant de tourner les talons et de traverser le mur, tel un fantôme.

Harry, quant à lui, repartit dans les méandres de l'inconscience, pensant à Ron, à Hermione, à Ginny et même un peu à Lucius Malfoy. Son sauveur ou son bourreau ? L'avenir le lui dirait.

###

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau dans son espèce de placard - pour ce qui lui sembla être la vingtième fois - il sentit une main fine et douce sur son front.

\- Gin' ? souffla-t-il.

Un ricanement moqueur lui répondit. Un ricanement qui lui glaça le sang, car il le connaissait trop bien.

\- Malheureusement pour vous Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas "Gin" ... dit la voix, reconnaissable entre mille, de son détestable professeur de potions.

\- Snape ?! s'étrangla-t-il en tentant de se relever.

Une main ferme sur son torse l'en empêcha et bien qu'il essaya de s'en défaire, il échoua, ayant l'impression d'avoir autant de force qu'un lapin nain.

Harry regarda la pièce et vit Malfoy juste derrière le professeur. Ce… "placard" était peut-être plus grand que là où il avait vécu dans son enfance mais trois personnes, c'était clairement de trop. Il ne s'en préoccupa plus et regarda les prunelles grises en lâchant :

\- En fin de compte, vous avez tenu… je sais pas… vingt quatre heures ? Avant de m'amener un traître.

\- Je-

\- Non Lucius. Ne réponds pas, fit Severus sans un regard vers l'autre Mangemort. Monsieur Potter, je suis ici car vous êtes malade.

\- La faute à qui ? grommela Harry en donnant une petite tape faible sur la main qui voulait revenir sur son visage.

Le professeur soupira et se redressa avant de se tourner vers le blond.

\- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, fit-il d'une voix basse. Son état va empirer dans les heures qui viennent et sans soins, il va mourir dans un, deux jours maximum avec sa chance… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va peut-être réussir à le tuer finalement.

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ? demanda Lucius, d'une voix tout aussi basse.

Severus jeta un regard au garçon. Harry venait de se rallonger sur le côté et avait fermé les yeux dans une grimace douloureuse.

\- Je devrais pouvoir le remettre sur pied, à condition qu'il coopère.

\- Il va coopérer. Il doit coopérer.

Harry grogna et leur lança :

\- Vous savez que le "il" vous entend ? Dégagez d'ici, cet endroit est trop petit pour nous trois.

\- Dans la mesure où je ne compte pas y faire d'acrobaties, cette pièce me convient parfaitement, répondit le professeur Snape d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes.

\- Vous savez… commença difficilement Harry, à cause de la douleur, si j'en avais la force, je vous aurais déjà mis mon pied dans les parties.

\- Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Potter. J'ai eu vent de votre petit exploit dans les cachots.

Harry serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas repensé à cet homme qu'il avait froidement tué. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, il avait agi par pur instinct primitif, comme un animal traqué. Ce qu'il était tout de même un peu…

\- Vous n'aviez pas le choix Potter… murmura la voix du professeur de potions alors qu'il fouillait dans ses poches en déballant des potions de toutes sortes.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me rassurer. Je vais franchement penser que je suis déjà mort ou que je suis dans un rêve absurde.

\- Je dis juste la vérité Potter. Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire et personne ne vous en veux pour ça. Enfin… Sauf peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a perdu l'un de ses fidèles larbins et Bellatrix qui a perdu son époux, répondit le professeur, pince sans rire.

\- Ok, donc je suis mort.

\- Arrêtez de faire l'idiot Potter, grogna l'homme. Vous n'êtes pas mort et j'aimerais que pour une fois dans votre misérable vie, vous m'écoutiez.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre venant de vous, se borna Harry en voulant se mettre de l'autre côté pour lui tourner le dos.

Il n'en n'eut cependant pas la possibilité, car les douleurs parcourant son corps le clouait sur place.

\- C'est vrai qu'après tout, je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, déclara Snape.

\- Exactement !

\- Je n'ai même pas à vous faire de révélation importante pouvant vous faire gagner cette guerre…

\- Non je…

\- Ni à vous révéler que je sais ce que vous étiez parti faire _cette nuit-là_ avec Albus, et ce que je sais des _autres_ …

Harry haleta et rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Qu'est ce que Snape avait dit ?! Il savait ? Mais alors, Voldemort aussi… Mais pourquoi…

\- Arrêtez un peu de vous monter la tête et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire.

La curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence, la maladie, l'instinct de préservation et tout le reste, Harry ne dit pas un mot, voulant à tout prix savoir ce que l'homme avait à dire, bien qu'il était déjà sûr qu'il n'en croirait pas un mot. L'homme commença à parler, de sa voix grave et profonde.

\- Je sais, tout comme Lucius, que la nuit de l'attaque vous étiez parti avec Albus pour chercher l'un des objets dans lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres a scellé une partie de son âme. Je sais aussi que vous ne me croirez pas, lorsque je vous dirai qu'Albus avait tout prévu, et que si je l'ai… tué... c'était sous son ordre.

\- Vous mentez… murmura Harry qui n'avait pas la force de se mettre en colère.

\- Ce que je vous dis est la pure vérité. Albus était malade. Vous avez surement remarqué son état de santé.

\- Hermione disait qu'il avait l'air plus vieux…

\- Il a été atteint par un maléfice, plus rien ne pouvait le soigner, sa main commençait à pourrir. Quelques temps plus tard, tout son corps aurait subi la même chose… Il m'a demandé de le tuer pour ne pas être torturé plus que de raison par Bellatrix ou ne pas entacher l'âme de Draco, ainsi je réafirmais ma position de fidèle auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- C'est faux… murmura Harry.

Il ne voulait pas croire cet homme qui avait tué son mentor. Il s'était juré de lui faire payer et là, il était à sa merci, l'écoutant proférer ses mensonges qui avaient pourtant l'air si plausibles qu'il en était effrayé.

\- Tout cela n'est que la vérité, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, car j'ai réussi à vous distraire suffisamment, déclara l'homme en relevant les mains pour écarter une seringue de taille importante du bras du jeune homme.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour regarder le petit filet de sang qui coulait du creux de son coude.

\- Que… ?

\- Il fallait vous prendre un peu de sang pour pouvoir créer une potion de soin plus puissante et je devais vous injecter une autre potion directement dans le sang pour commencer le traitement. Je savais que votre tempérament de Gryffondor curieux vous plongerait totalement dans cette histoire et que vous ne feriez pas attention au reste…

\- Vous m'avez piégé ? demanda Harry qui commençait à se sentir pâteux.

\- Effectivement, mais pour mieux vous soigner Potter.

\- Que… Que savez-vous des... _objets_ ? demanda à nouveau le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

\- Plus tard Potter, pour l'instant, il faut vous reposer.

###

Lorsqu'il se réveilla - encore - il sentit à nouveau une présence à ses côtés. En ouvrant un oeil, il s'aperçut que c'était nul autre que le Professeur Snape, qui regardait le pan de mur cachant le passage d'un oeil anxieux.

Harry se rappela soudainement ce que l'homme avait fait et sentit la colère l'envahir.

\- Espèce de sale bâtard… commença-t-il.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Harry ne voulait pas obéir. Cela dit, l'air anxieux du professeur l'interpella. Il stoppa tout mouvement de rébellion et tendit l'oreille en fixant le mur lui aussi.

\- Luciusss, toujours pas de nouvelles de ce bon à rien de Potter… susurra une voix peu audible à quelques pas de la porte invisible.

\- Non Maître.

\- Il doit ssse cacher quelque part, il n'a pas pu sssortir d'iccci…

\- C'est certain Maître.

Harry se désintéressa vite de la conversation, une drôle de sensation courant en lui. Il avait un pressentiment étrange comme si…

Il n'avait _pas_ mal.

Enfin... Son corps lui faisait mal évidemment, à cause des semaines de tortures, mais… Il n'avait plus mal à un endroit qui aurait dû le brûler atrocement.

Lord Voldemort était à deux mètres de lui, et il n'avait pas mal à sa cicatrice. Snape avait dû le remarquer aussi car il le regardait de façon étrange. Derrière le mur les deux hommes - si l'on pouvait considérer Voldemort comme un homme - s'éloignaient d'un pas plutôt calme.

Le professeur enleva enfin sa main de la bouche de Harry et continua à le fixer.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu mal ?

\- Je… Non…

\- Que s'est-il passé dans les cachots Potter ? demanda-t-il durement, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, _professeur_ , j'ai été torturé, répondit Harry avec arrogance.

\- Avez-vous senti à un moment, que vous n'alliez pas survivre ? Vous êtes vous senti partir ?

\- Au moins une douzaine de fois, ricana Harry, sans pourtant aucune trace d'humour.

Il réfléchit un moment, puis repensa à cet instant, l'instant précis où il avait vraiment cru mourir. Il avait vu une lumière éblouissante et… il avait cru voir sa mère…

\- Maman…

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai vu maman un jour, je pensais à une hallucination due aux tortures, répondit Harry en oubliant totalement à qui il parlait.

\- Vous êtes mort… Vous ne l'avez plus…

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry, observant l'homme qui était perdu dans ses pensées, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Vous n'êtes plus un Horcruxe.

* * *

 _ **Chers lecteurs, nous vous annonçons que nous ne sommes pas sûres d'être en mesure de poster la semaine prochaine. Epsi est en vacances, Pauu en plein mémoire, et moi (Aude) ai malheureusement perdu mon PC avant hier soir. Il a rendu l'âme (RIP) de plus, je pars en vacances également pendant une semaine et demie (et sans internet).**_

 _ **Donc si nous arrivons à avancer malgré tout dans la correction, vous aurez un chapitre la semaine prochaine mais si malheureusement, nous n'y arrivons pas… et bien ça sera une semaine sans chapitre.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

C'est avec une grande surprise que ce chapitre est prêt ! (à quelques heures près, ce chapitre ne serait pas sorti). Merci à tous pour vos retours, vos reviews, vos follows, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours en tout cas !

Epsi est rentrée de ses vacances hier à 20h et Aude est parti pour les siennes ce matin à 10h et nous avons quand même réussi à faire les derniers ajustement ! Si ce n'est pas professionnel tout ça… :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry passa ce qu'il pensait être deux jours dans un état comateux. Son professeur lui avait avoué ce qu'il savait sur les horcruxes, Dumbledore lui ayant tout avoué avant sa mort dans le but de l'aider dans sa quête, cependant le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Snape lui avait alors promis de revenir avec quelque chose pour mettre fin à ses doutes mais il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Quand il se réveillait, souvent tremblant et haletant, se croyant toujours sous l'effet de diverses tortures, il était soit seul, soit accompagné de Malfoy qui passait un gant froid sur son visage.

Au bout de deux jours, ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le blond, qui n'était pas à côté de lui pour une fois. Il regardait le contenu de la pièce et semblait prendre des choses dans un coffre avant de les reposer.

Harry garda le silence et observa l'homme. Il put voir son regard qui semblait quelque peu mélancolique, ses traits étaient tirés et son visage reflétait une grande fatigue. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le fier Lucius Malfoy, sans son masque d'aristocrate.

Peut-être était-ce pour se montrer gentil pour la première fois envers lui, mais Harry referma ses yeux et fit de petits bruits, des bâillements pour montrer qu'il se réveillait. Il put entendre le coffre se refermer et des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

\- Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda l'homme qui avait repris un visage neutre.

\- Mieux, enfin je pense…

Le Mangemort se rapprocha et passa une main sur le visage du Gryffondor.

\- Votre fièvre semble s'être atténuée, le début du traitement doit fonctionner. Tant mieux. Severus m'a demandé de vous transmettre qu'il passerait dans la soirée pour vous montrer quelque chose.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement et laissa le blond continuer son examen. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes alors que le brun ne savait pas quoi dire. Son regard se perdit sur les différents cartons qui encombraient la pièce.

\- Pourquoi des jouets d'enfants sont-ils rangés ici ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur le blond.

Il crut voir la paupière droite de l'homme tressauter, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se relever, son examen médical terminé.

\- Vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux. Avez-vous des douleurs particulières ?

Harry grimaça face à la tentative de l'homme pour éviter le sujet.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un débarras, mais qui protégerait son débarras d'un mot de passe ? continua-t-il, ignorant la question de Lucius.

L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un air mécontent sur le visage.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Monsieur Potter.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne, _Monsieur Malfoy_.

Le blond plissa des yeux en le regardant, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait ou devait dire. Il fit une sorte de grimace avant de se décider à jouer franc jeu :

\- Il s'agit de _mon_ placard. Personne ne connaît son existence à part vous et Severus maintenant. J'y range les affaires que je veux garder.

\- Vous avez des jouets pour enfants ainsi que des vêtements allant des tailles bébé à ado. Même si je peux avoir un doute sur votre utilisation des jouets, je ne pense pas que les vêtements soient à votre taille, non ?

Un regard noir lui répondit avant qu'une voix basse se fasse entendre :

\- Il s'agit des vêtements et des jouets de Draco, Potter.

\- Pourquoi les gardez-vous ?

\- Ce sont les vêtements de mon seul et unique fils. Narcissa voulait les jeter mais il y a là-dedans d'innombrables souvenirs. Je ne peux pas tout simplement m'en débarrasser comme s'ils ne représentaient rien.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Avait-il réellement entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Lucius Malfoy gardait précieusement les affaires de son fils dans une pièce secrète ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de comportement auquel il se serait attendu de cet homme. Mais visiblement, le Lord était bien plus humain qu'il ne le pensait, même si ce n'était pas facile à imaginer.

\- Je n'ai mal nul part, finit-il par déclarer, puis devant le regard étonné du blond il continua. Vous avez répondu à ma question, je réponds à la vôtre.

Harry baissa les yeux, pensant soudainement à quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre femme...

\- Vous êtes désolé ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle vous aurait tué sans aucune pitié si je ne l'avais pas fait. Elle était certes mon épouse mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée, encore moins depuis qu'elle a suivi sa soeur dans sa folie de plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mais… vous avez eu un fils et-

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai épousé Narcissa dans le cadre d'un mariage arrangé par nos parents et je lui ai fait un enfant pour perpétuer la lignée des Malfoy, ça ne va pas plus loin.

Harry grimaça aux dires du blond.

\- Sympa pour votre fils… ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit un vrai-

Il s'interrompit avant d'aller plus loin, se souvenant de qui était en face de lui. Lucius le fusilla du regard avant de parler, la voix légèrement déformée par la colère.

\- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'aime mon fils et ce même s'il n'est pas le fruit d'un amour inconditionnel.

\- Si vous le dites, murmura Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, lourd et pesant, tandis qu'aucun des deux hommes dans la pièce ne voulait continuer la conversation. Après ce qui parut de longues minutes à Harry, il se décida à réengager la conversation, mais visiblement le lord avait eu la même idée.

\- Est-ce que-

\- Que vouliez-

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du Gryffondor, reflet de celui de Lucius.

\- Allez-y, dit Harry.

\- Que vouliez-vous dire par mon fils est-

\- En fait, s'exclama soudainement Harry en l'interrompant. Je vais commencer hein ?! Est-ce que vous gardez d'autres choses dans cette pièce ?

Lucius lui lança un regard suspicieux et légèrement énervé répondit :

\- Quelques bricoles que j'ai gardées de mes parents et mes grands-parents. L'armoire qui est là-bas était à Draco. Il y a dessus un sort qui permet au meuble de devenir plus grand au fur et à mesure que les vêtements s'entassent. La petite commode là-bas était à ma mère et j'y range toutes sortes de choses… Je vous demanderais bien de ne pas fouiller mais je suis quasiment certain que vous allez le faire. Tout cela est normalement personnel et je n'ai jamais partagé ces… souvenirs… avec qui que ce soit. Je vous demanderai donc de ne faire aucun commentaire sur ce que contient cette pièce.

Harry avait gardé le silence en comprenant qu'il y avait là toute la vie du Mangemort. Toutes les choses qui étaient précieuses à ses yeux et qu'on avait voulu lui retirer. C'était en quelque sorte, son endroit à lui, presque un jardin secret.

\- Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que votre fils n'est pas comme vous.

\- Pas comme moi ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- Prenez-le comme bon vous semble.

Lucius le regarda un instant, avant de soupirer de façon imperceptible. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de classe, Harry était certain qu'il aurait haussé les épaules ou levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Je dois partir, je reviendrai ce soir avec Severus.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers l'absence de porte, avant d'être arrêté par Harry.

\- Attendez ! Pourriez-vous me dire… Comment vont mes amis ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux à cause de votre évasion, il passe son temps à vous chercher, il ne sort plus et ses Mangemorts non plus. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce manoir est non seulement très grand, mais aussi empli de passages secrets, pièces secrètes, il y a même un labyrinthe au sous-sol. En plus de ça, la propriété est immense, avec forêt, lac, plaines… Il sait que vous n'êtes pas sorti et va tout faire pour vous retrouver. L'Angleterre est tranquille pour le moment, il n'a pas planifié d'attaque, il jubile en pensant que vous n'êtes qu'un animal blessé qu'il est en train de traquer… Donc non, monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas comment vont vos amis vu que je suis coincé ici moi-même, mais soyez sûr que s'ils ont un problème, ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses sbires qui en sont responsables.

Sans un dernier regard, Lucius traversa le mur, laissant Harry seul à ses réflexions.

###

Harry garda le lit jusqu'au soir pour se reposer. Certes il allait mieux physiquement mais il se sentait vaseux et attendait avec impatience le soir pour avoir des réponses à ses questions auprès de Snape.

Son ventre commençait à gargouiller quand Malfoy entra, suivi du professeur de potion. Lorsqu'il vit le plateau repas que lui apportait le maître de maison, il faillit se lever pour sauter dessus, seule l'idée de paraître ridicule devant les deux hommes l'en empêcha. Il se redressa tout de même et s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que le blond posait le plateau sur le tabouret.

Harry, avec un regard noir pour son ancien professeur, se leva et s'approcha du plateau. Il semblait aller bien, ou du moins il pensait aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que la pièce tangue.

\- Potter ?

Harry essaya de fixer les prunelles grises qui semblaient un peu inquiètes, avant de voir blanc et d'avoir subitement chaud. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre quelqu'un dire son nom avant de se sentir tomber en avant.

Lucius jeta un regard indéfinissable à Severus alors qu'il rattrapait le Survivant, lui évitant une chute douloureuse.

Harry reprit ses esprits dans les bras chauds d'une personne. Il s'était agrippé comme il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire faiblement, à la robe que portait Malfoy. Comme la tête lui tournait encore, il laissa son front reposer sur le torse de l'homme, attendant que ses vertiges passent.

\- Potter ? fit une voix basse.

\- Attendez quelques secondes… grogna-t-il.

Harry se sentait bien là. Il était dans une espèce de cocon grâce aux deux bras qui l'entouraient. Il aurait dû être répugné, il aurait dû vouloir repousser Lucius Malfoy, mais il ressentait à ce moment-là comme un sentiment de protection. Lui qui vivait depuis des années en se débrouillant seul, cette impression d'être protégé était inestimable.

\- Potter ? insista la voix du blond.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser profiter un moment ?

\- Potter ! redit Malfoy, plus fort cette fois-ci. Vos mains.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'endroit où étaient posées ses mains. Elles étaients accrochées au col du blond, étirant légèrement le col en V de sa chemise et laissant entrapercevoir le haut du torse, légèrement poilu de l'homme. Il le lâcha vivement et se recula.

\- Pardon… ça doit surement être la fièvre, déclara-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et lui lança un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il aidait Harry à se remettre debout, puis à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Voyons Monsieur Potter, nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que je vous laisse me déshabiller.

\- Je. N'ai. Pas. Fait. Exprès. Je me suis raccroché à ce que j'ai pu.

Malfoy eut un petit rire alors qu'il le lâchait enfin.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse tous les deux où on peut enfin voir ensemble ce pour quoi je suis là ? Fit la voix grave du professeur derrière l'autre Mangemort.

Snape ricana alors qu'il posait près de l'armoire, une soucoupe large mais plate : la pensine.

\- Il est peut-être trop faible pour la pensine Severus, dit Lucius en redevenant sérieux tout à coup.

\- Ca ira… dit Severus en extirpant ses souvenirs pour les mettre dans la bassine de pierre.

###

\- Respirez Potter… dit une voix grave à côté de lui.

\- C'est pas possible… souffla Harry. C'est pas possible…

\- C'est pourtant la strict vérité.

\- Dumbledore…

\- Vous a envoyé à l'abattoir… Mais je pense qu'il avait un plan malgré tout. Nous ne saurons jamais. Je sais que mes mots sont durs, mais ce vieux fou avait une profonde affection pour vous et je ne pense pas qu'il vous aurait sacrifié s'il n'y avait pas eu une chance derrière pour que vous surviviez.

\- J'ai été utilisé ! cria Harry.

\- Moins fort monsieur Potter, fit le blond en se manifestant. Albus Dumbledore a utilisé de nombreuses personnes, comme Severus ici présent. C'est comme si nous étions tous des pions dans son échiquier. Il a même peut-être réussi à me donner une place dans son plan à moi aussi ! Après tout, vous êtes ici et je ne vous ai pas tué. Qui sait, il l'avait peut-être prévu…

\- Si vous me dites qu'il avait prévu que je me fasse kidnapper par des rafleurs avec Ron et Hermione et qu'ils nous auraient emmené directement chez vous pour nous livrer à Voldemort. Si vous me dites qu'il avait prévu que je sois le seul à rester coincé sur place pour me faire torturer par Voldy et ses lèches bottes-

\- Nous ne-

\- Taisez-vous ! Franchement, s'il avait prévu tout ça, je peux vous dire qu'heureusement qu'il est mort sinon je lui ferais son affaire maintenant !

\- Monsieur Potter, reprit Lucius d'un ton plus ferme. Je comprends que vous soyez en colère mais je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas seul dans ce manoir et que si vous comptez vous faire entendre, il pourrait y avoir des personnes qui seraient plus qu'heureuses de vous écouter hurler.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer, au moins partiellement avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus douce :

\- Je… Ma mère ?

\- Si nous pouvions éviter ce sujet… répondit le professeur en serrant les dents de honte et de douleur.

Severus avait dû montrer quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de Lily pour que le jeune homme comprenne pourquoi il avait rejoint le côté de la lumière. Mais bien sûr, n'importe qui pouvait voir les sentiments qui l'animaient. A l'époque, il n'arrivait pas si facilement à cacher ses émotions.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ca suffit Potter, je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie pour…

\- Pour rembourser la dette de vie que j'avais envers votre père ! répondit durement Severus.

\- Mais je…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le sujet ! Je voulais vous prouvez que vous pouviez me faire confiance, que le meurtre pour lequel vous me haïssez n'était pas un meurtre de sang froid, mais un nouveau coup d'échec.

\- J'aimerais quand même parler de ma mère, vous-

\- Donnez moi votre bras, dit Snape en le coupant dans sa phrase. Vous êtes encore malade et je dois reprendre de votre sang.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le traitement que je vous ai donné il y a deux jours ne réagit pas comme prévu. Je vais devoir faire une potion de soin assez puissante pour vous remettre sur pied en peu de temps. Pour celà, je dois vous injecter le contenu d'une fiole qui va réagir avec le sang et le rendre instable mais révéler sa magie. Je vais ensuite prendre votre sang et le diluer dans ma potion pour multiplier son pouvoir. Les sorts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisés sont en train... de faire pourrir vos organes… Seule cette potion est assez puissante pour stopper et ensuite inverser le processus. Vous commencez peut-être à aller mieux grâce à la potion que je vous ai donnée il y a quelques jours mais c'est une sensation illusoire.

\- Prenez ce que vous voulez… souffla Harry qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal.

\- Sachez monsieur Potter, qu'une fois que j'aurais injecté le produit et pris votre sang, votre corps va réagir, sûrement mal, mais il me faut cette mixture pour vous soigner totalement.

Le Gryffondor accepta et tendit son bras, laissant le potionniste donner et prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

Une fois fait, Harry s'affala sur son lit et commença à voir des points blancs danser devant ses yeux. Subitement, il se pencha sur le côté et vida le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures de son ancien professeur qui grogna en s'écartant.

\- Lucius, occupe toi de lui, je vais chercher la potion. Mets un linge mouillé sur sa tête et s'il convulse, maintient le bien.

Aussitôt que le professeur disparut à travers le mur, Harry sentit les premiers tremblements le prendre. Ses dents claquèrent et il se rendit compte qu'il ne contrôlait plus son corps, ni ses mouvements.

Lord Malfoy réagit immédiatement, et souleva le corps fin du jeune homme pour se glisser en dessous. Il appuya son dos contre la tête de lit, tirant le Gryffondor contre lui, entre ses jambes et resserra ses cuisses pour lui empêcher de se faire du mal en convulsant. D'une main, il prit une serviette trempée qui reposait dans une bassine sur la table de chevet et lui maintint sur le front, évitant par la même occasion qu'il ne tape trop violemment sur son torse avec son crâne.

\- Potter… murmura Lucius à son oreille. Potter écoutez-moi. Severus va revenir. Calmez-vous… Tout va bien…

De son autre main, il maintenant le torse du jeune homme, glissant au fil des mouvements jusque dans l'échancrure de sa chemise et dévoilant sa peau. Il priait pour que Severus arrive au plus vite et le calme avec cette potion car les soubresaut étaient de plus en plus violent.

Le Maître des potions arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Te voilà ! Aide-moi ! fit Lucius en serrant la mâchoire.

Le professeur s'approcha rapidement et fit ingérer la potion au jeune homme avec difficulté. Celui-ci se calma petit à petit et finit par se blottir dans l'étreinte du Mangemort derrière lui, exténué. Severus le regarda alors que le griffon commençait à s'endormir. Avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif, il fit un signe vers la main qui avait glissé entre les pans de la chemise.

Lucius fixa sa main et la retira vivement sous les ricanement de son ami.

-Il fallait bien le tenir, grogna le blond en commençant à bouger.

L'homme essaya, sans être trop brusque, d'allonger Harry sur son lit. Lucius put ainsi se relever et regarder le Gryffondor endormi.

-Il devrait aller mieux maintenant… fit Severus en rangeant le flacon dans sa robe.

Lucius acquiesça et passa une main sur le front du jeune homme.

-Il ira bien Lucius. Essaie, si tu peux, de lui donner plus de repas. Il doit reprendre des forces et ce n'est pas avec ses deux portions par jour que cela va s'arranger.

-Merci Severus. Tu es un réel ami.

Severus fit une grimace et balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Non, il n'aimait pas les effusions de sentiments et là, c'était déjà à la limite du supportable pour l'homme qu'il était.

-Bon, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demande pourquoi je viens plus souvent en ce moment…

-Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? demanda le blond avec un regard inquiet.

-Je n'en sais rien mais si j'étais toi, je ferais attention…

Lucius ferma les yeux et soupira tout en se massant les tempes. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réussir à s'absenter sans que personne ne le voit, mais il allait devoir venir plus souvent en redoublant d'attention…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le professeur et la pensine n'étaient déjà plus là. Il ne restait que lui et Harry.

###

Harry était complètement inconscient du temps qui passait. Lord Malfoy lui avait apporté des livres et quelques jeux de logique à jouer seul. Il lui apportait plusieurs repas par jour, suivant ses disponibilités et lui avait même apporté quelques vivres non périssables au cas il ne puisse pas venir.

Le Lord était chez lui et personne ne s'étonnait de le voir déambuler dans les couloirs de son propre manoir, il arrivait donc à venir assez régulièrement. Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne confiait pas cette tâche aux elfes de maison et il lui avait répondu que depuis Dobby, il n'accordait plus aucune confiance aux elfes, surtout depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne habitait chez lui. Lorsque Harry avait commencé à paniquer parce que les elfes pourraient rapporter sa présence à Voldemort, Lucius avait expliqué que les sorts que son Maître avait renforcés, interdisaient tout transplanage - sauf pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même - et comme aucun elfe ne connaissait le mot de passe pour cette pièce, ils ne découvriraient pas son existence.

Le Survivant était toujours alité. Il ne se levait que rarement pour se rendre à son pot de chambre qui se vidait automatiquement - Merlin merci ! - et faire quelques pas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire de plus…

Ses blessures avaient du mal à se soigner. Il se sentait très affaiblie et savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour se rétablir. Il profitait de son isolement forcé pour dormir un maximum. Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus dans sa tête, il n'avait plus de douleur, plus de visions et en profitait largement.

Il avait un peu l'impression d'être de retour dans son placard, quand il était enfant, à la différence que son lit, même petit, était plutôt confortable et que Vernon ne viendrait pas lui donner des corvées ou lui hurler dessus sans raison. Lui qui connaissait ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, il était assez heureux de se sentir protégé. En plein milieu du repère de Voldemort, c'était plutôt ironique.

Lord Malfoy lui avait apporté un petit calendrier et il rayait chaque jour depuis celui de son emprisonnement. Bien sûr, c'était Lucius qui l'informait de la date à chaque fois qu'il venait, le débarras n'ayant pas de fenêtre. Mais ce n'était pas gênant... Il savait alors qu'il était retenu au manoir depuis quarante-cinq jours.

Par contre maintenant… Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Lucius depuis un moment, et il avait faim… Ses réserves étaient vides. Au départ, il avait pensé avoir beaucoup mangé, plus que d'habitude, mais il s'était rendu compte que c'était peut-être simplement que Lord Malfoy n'était pas revenu depuis un certain temps.

Etrangement, il se sentait seul. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait vu personne depuis trop longtemps ou c'était Lord Malfoy qui lui manquait, mais il commençait à trouver le temps long. Depuis que l'homme l'avait amené dans cette étrange pièce, il avait pris l'habitude de ses visites, des quelques mots qu'ils échangeaient, même si la conversation était rarement longue. Et maintenant qu'il était complètement rétabli, et qu'il ne passait plus son temps à dormir ou comater, il s'ennuyait fermement.

Harry continua d'observer la pièce autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose pour s'occuper. Il y avait bien toutes ces caisses que Malfoy gardait, il en attrapa une et la posa sur le lit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant un instant. Après tout, Malfoy ne lui avait jamais fait promettre de ne pas fouiller.

\- Bon d'accord, il m'a demandé de ne pas le faire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment...

Sa main effleura un instant le couvercle du carton devant lui, laissant un trace de doigt dans la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre une décision, des pas se firent entendre derrière lui.

\- Je n'allais pas fouiller Monsieur Malfoy ! Je faisais juste un peu de… ménage, expliqua-t-il, d'une voix rapide, se retournant vers son visiteur.

Une expression d'horreur se peint sur son visage quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas Lucius Malfoy devant lui.

\- Vous êtes un menteur pitoyable Monsieur Potter, se moqua Snape.

Harry ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos. Il attrapa la boite et la remit en place.

-Snape… soupira Harry.

Bizarrement, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit Malfoy qui le prenne la main dans le sac… Il avait certes accepté le rôle de son professeur mais il avait encore du mal à être à l'aise en sa présence. Avec le blond, c'était tout le contraire. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il arrivait à être un peu plus lui-même lorsque l'homme était là. Plus le temps passait, plus il prenait de l'assurance à ses côtés.

Harry se mit droit et regarda enfin Snape. Il fut surpris de voir une boîte dans ses bras avec quelques aliments séchés. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de ces boîtes mais d'ordinaire, c'était Malfoy qui venait les lui donner. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, il trouva cela étrange. Mais après tout, le blond ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il allait s'occuper de lui seul. Ce fait, plus l'absence de Lucius que Harry avait remarqué, laissait naître une légère inquiétude pour le blond.

-Je vous apporte de quoi vous nourrir, fit l'homme en mettant de force la boîte dans les bras de Harry.

Il se retourna, prêt à partir quand Harry s'exclama :

-Attendez !

Il posa rapidement les aliments sur le lit et s'approcha de son ancien professeur qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur Potter ? Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder. Je ne suis pas censé être ici et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprend, je-

-Justement, pourquoi ce n'est pas Monsieur Malfoy qui vient me donner la nourriture ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu… je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes en réalité…

-Nous sommes le sept mai Monsieur Potter. Je suis venu car il m'a demandé de venir s'il n'était pas revenu de mission.

Severus se retourna, voulant prendre congé mais ne put que grogner quand le jeune homme l'interpella encore une fois.

-Une mission ? Mais… tout se passe bien ?

-Oui, une mission Potter et je ne sais pas comment ça se passe vu que je n'y suis pas ! Maintenant je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous écouter jacasser et qu'il y a une école dont je dois m'occuper !

Le professeur ne laissa pas à Harry une autre chance de l'arrêter. Il sortit directement et laissa le jeune homme qui regardait son calendrier avec angoisse.

 _Huit jours._

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Malfoy était parti. Harry attrapa le calendrier, prit une plume, la trempa dans son encrier et laissa sa main, légèrement tremblante, faire huit croix.

Tout pouvait se passer en tant de jour. L'homme pouvait être n'importe où, peut-être en train d'attaquer des innocents à cause des ordres, peut-être en train de rechercher des informations pour Voldemort, ou peut-être était-il mort.

Harry n'était pas ami avec le blond mais il avait compris que l'homme ne méritait pas la mort en tout cas. Il souhaitait réparer ses erreurs et aider le Gryffondor dans sa quête.

Harry vida la boîte de ses aliments pour les ranger dans l'armoire où il avait l'habitude de les mettre sans oublier d'en poser un peu sur sa table de chevet pour les manger maintenant. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille lorsqu'il avait fini les réserves et avait vraiment faim. Il essaya en même temps de ne pas se focaliser sur l'homme qui était désormais absent, même si chaque chose dans cette pièce le lui rappelait à chaque fois.

###

Harry mit plusieurs heures avant d'accepter son angoisse pour Malfoy. Il avait au début essayé de se dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas l'envie d'ouvrir les cartons dans la pièce. Il ne s'était pas gêné les dernières fois et savoir que cela agaçait le blond rendait cela encore plus intéressant, mais quel intérêt y avait-il si l'homme n'était pas là pour grogner contre lui ?

Alors après avoir accepté son angoisse, Harry passa trois jours avec ce sentiment. Soit il pensait à Malfoy, envisageant sa possible mort qui lui faisait peur, soit il pensait à ses amis… envisageant leur possible mort qui lui faisait peur.

Il tournait en rond, mangeait, dormait, s'occupait comme il le pouvait avec ce que lui avait donné le blond mais son angoisse n'était jamais partie.

Harry était en train de dormir lorsqu'il entendit le bruit qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur, d'un corps passant à travers le mur. Une sorte de glissement, comme un souffle de vent léger. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant que son cerveau comprenne, que Lucius Malfoy venait d'entrer. Le jeune homme n'avait pas ses lunettes mais il reconnaissait parfaitement ces cheveux blonds, presque argentés, que faisait briller la lumière des torches. Elles étaient toujours allumées, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas de baguette pour les allumer et les éteindre, c'était des torches éternelles et n'avaient donc pas besoin d'être renouvelées.

Il sauta de son lit et attrapa ses lunettes sur le tabouret qui lui servait de table de chevet pour pouvoir observer Malfoy Senior. Celui-ci portait une boîte de nourriture, et il avait l'air plutôt mal en point. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, et il avait une grande estafilade sur la joue droite.

\- Vous allez bien Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Harry légèrement paniqué.

\- Je vais bien, grogna celui-ci. J'étais juste venu vous apporter votre nourriture.

Il posa le paquet sur le lit et se retourna pour partir lorsque Harry agrippa son bras.

\- Laissez-moi vous soigner…

\- J'ai des elfes pour ça.

\- Pourquoi le faire faire par un elfe plus tard, alors que je peux le faire moi-même immédiatement. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça dans la besace. Laissez-moi me rendre utile…

Lucius se tourna pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il se doutait qu'il devait se sentir seul, enfermé dans ce château depuis maintenant deux mois, ne voyant personne autre que lui. Avec un soupir, il revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur le lit.

Harry, heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire, saisit la besace et sortit les fioles nécessaires pour soigner son patient. Il prit soin de les aligner sur la commode, faisant durer le plaisir de se sentir vraiment utile.

Avec un linge propre, il nettoya la joue du Lord, puis recommença avec un autre chiffon imbibé de potion.

Le regard du Lord Malfoy se perdit dans la pièce et il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder à nouveau le jeune homme.

\- Vous avez ouvert les cartons, dit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

\- C'est vraiment plus marrant quand vous êtes là…

Lucius soupira à nouveau, vaincu. Il se laissa faire et lorsque la plaie fut enfin refermée, se leva prestement et retourna en direction du passage secret mais s'arrêta avant de traverser le mur.

\- Demain, nous ferons une partie d'échec, dit-il simplement avant de partir sans un regard.

Harry l'observa s'en aller avec un léger sourire. Il était revenu et son angoisse n'existait plus.

* * *

 _Nous avons constaté une nette baisse du nombre de reviews sur le chapitre deux :O L'histoire a-t-elle prit un tournant que vous ne vouliez pas ? Nous essayons de nous rassurer en nous disant que les exams, les vacances, le début de l'été, n'aident pas à la lecture, mais n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de ce qui ne vous plait pas. Nous lisons et répondons à tous les commentaires, même les négatifs, dans la mesure ou se sont des critiques constructives et écrite avec politesse._

 _A mardi prochain._

 _PS : Et oui ! Nous ne sommes pas mardi ! Tellement stressé de ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre avant que nous (bon ok... C'est moi, Epsi...) avons posté avec un jour d'avance. Bah... tant mieux pour vous xD_

 _Aupaupsi._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Et nous revoilà pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours, vous nous avez gâtées là ! On comprend que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir pourquoi notre Lucius God Malfoy a interrompu la cérémonie, mais devinez quoi ? Vous ne le saurez pas dans ce chapitre…_

 _Oui oui, on sait, on est sadiques… Sachez quand même que l'histoire s'appelle "Le placard" parce que justement elle se passe dans le placard. Le temps peut paraître long, mais on préfère les faire se rapprocher doucement pour que ça reste cohérent. On espère quand même que cette histoire continue à vous plaire !_

 _Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews et merci énormément à tous les anonymes qui ont laissé une review : Cae, ariane, hitori, bloddynirvana, Petite grenouile, anonymes92 et un grand merci à Guest qui a pris le temps d'expliquer ton point de vue sur l'histoire. Je crois que tu as raison, l'histoire reste assez lente, mais ça nous paraît important qu'elle le soit. Le temps que leur relation s'améliore, puis pour montrer aussi que le temps est long, tout simplement, dans ce placard._

 _Alors encore une fois, merci à tous ! Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, Lord Malfoy revint avec un magnifique plateau d'échec en bois, rétréci dans la poche de sa robe. Il avait l'air plus reposé et sourit presque lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de cartons bien rangés et parfaitement refermés dans une tentative infructueuse de paraître intouchés.

Le jeune homme était sur son lit dans des vêtements propres. Grâce à un système ingénieux et un panier mis à sa disposition, son linge était emmené directement à la laverie et réapparaissait juste à côté, lavé, repassé et plié. Ils avaient dû mettre cette technique au point à cause du nombre de Mangemorts qui séjournaient ici, les elfes ne s'y retrouvaient plus et se trompaient souvent de destinataire. Maintenant au moins, chacun avait sa panière.

\- Vous êtes déjà là ? demanda le Gryffondor.

\- Ma mission s'étant terminée avec succès, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a offert du temps libre pour quelques jours. Mon fils est chez un ami et ma femme n'est heureusement plus de ce monde, je suis donc libre pour la journée, répondit négligemment le Mangemort.

\- Nous devrions mettre au point un code pour lorsque vous arrivez, songea le jeune homme en le regardant.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes à peine, j'étais en train de me laver avec mon éponge et ma bassine d'eau.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et regarda le jeune homme de la tête au pied.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez rien que je ne connaisse déjà ? Je suis un homme tout comme vous, quoique beaucoup mieux fait de sa personne, répondit Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

\- Et des chevilles délicatement gonflées… marmonna Harry.

\- Nous jouons ? demanda le Mangemort en s'installant sur le lit.

Harry s'assit en tailleur face à l'homme qui lui donna les pièces blanches avec un sourire ironique. Alors qu'ils posaient leurs pièces à leur place respective, Harry engagea la conversation :

\- Vous savez, je suis très mauvais aux échecs…

\- Ca ne m'étonne guère, répondit le Lord avec un rictus moqueur. Vous n'êtes qu'un Gryffondor.

\- Mon ami Ron est un Gryffondor et il est un champion aux échecs ! s'exclama le jeune homme, piqué au vif.

\- Et je suis sûr qu'il est aussi sanguin que vous, ricana le Mangemort.

Harry rougit et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, boudant allègrement. Pourtant, après quelques coups, cette conversation anodine lui manqua, il était resté trop longtemps seul, et il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il était bien avec une autre personne et non en pleine hallucination.

\- Comment va votre fils ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Lucius releva la tête, surpris par la sollicitude du jeune homme.

\- Plutôt bien, je vous remercie.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il était chez un ami ?

Lucius le regardait maintenant avec suspicion, se demandant quel était le but de cet interrogatoire. Il répondit tout de même bien que méfiant.

\- Effectivement. Il est chez Théodore Nott.

\- Oh… Ces vacances doivent lui faire du bien, loin du manoir, marmonna Harry, concentré sur son jeu.

Il fut cependant interrompu par un claquement de langue irrité de la part de son compagnon de jeu.

\- Vous nous espionnez Potter ? demanda Lucius d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Harry en se rendant compte que ses questions pouvaient paraître déplacées en temps de guerre et dans le camp "ennemi". Je suis juste…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et baissa la tête, honteux de ce qu'il avait failli dire. Il dut pourtant relever la tête lorsque le Lord lui saisit le menton, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me cachez Potter ?

\- Rien ! J'ai juste… besoin de parler… marmonna Harry. C'est stupide… mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis seul que j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. J'ai peur que votre venue ne soit qu'une imagination de mon esprit.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et lâcha le menton du jeune homme.

\- Franchement Potter… Ne pensez vous pas que si vous aviez imaginé qui que ce soit entrer dans cette pièce, ce serait plutôt l'un de vos amis et pas le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

\- Vous êtes de plus en plus supportable, et même agréable à vivre, dit-il avec indifférence tout en fixant le jeu. Et je préfère vous voir entrer, vous plutôt que Ron. S'il l'avait fait, cela voudrait dire qu'il était soit prisonnier au manoir, soit en danger pour s'être introduit ici, soit du côté de Voldy. Vous voir ici est bien plus rassurant pour moi.

Il joua son coup avec un sourire triomphant, qui s'évanouit instantanément lorsque Lucius bougea à son tour.

\- Vous êtes plus intelligent que je ne le pensais Potter, répondit le Mangemort sans le regarder, concentré sur son prochain coup.

\- Serait-ce un compliment du grand Lord Malfoy ? demanda théâtralement Harry en relevant les yeux.

\- Ne vous y habituez pas trop, ricana Lucius. Severus m'a dit qu'après quelques compliments, vous étiez intenable.

\- Comment le saurait-il… grommela Harry. Il ne m'en a jamais fait.

\- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

\- Non… Mais si vous croisez Snape… Dites lui… Dites lui que je l'emmerde !

Lucius ricana à nouveau, très amusé par l'attitude du plus jeune qui recommençait à bouder de façon puérile. Pourtant, cette attitude ne dura pas plus longtemps que la fois précédente. Le besoin de meubler la conversation était apparemment trop fort, et Harry, qui n'était pas d'un naturel causant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

La partie ne dura pas bien longtemps, et Harry se fit battre à plate couture, comme prévu, alors que le Mangemort se pavanait allègrement, rabachant sa victoire écrasante.

Ils firent une autre partie, puis une autre...

Les jours s'enchaînèrent et Lucius revenait toujours pour une nouvelle partie.

###

Lucius était en train de mettre ses pions sur le plateau d'échec tandis que Harry le regardait faire, les pièces blanches sur le lit, pas encore posées.

\- J'en ai marre des échecs…

Lucius soupira et regarda Harry :

\- C'est l'une des rares choses que j'ai trouvée pour vous occuper.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi m'occuper vous tient tant à coeur Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Parce que sinon vous me parlez de la guerre, de ce qui vous effraie à l'extérieur de ces murs et on se dispute à la fin de la discussion sur le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Oui, on parle de la guerre parce qu'actuellement, je ne me vois pas parler du beau temps avec vous. Surtout que je ne sais même pas quel temps il fait ! Oui je suis inquiet car je ne sais pas où sont mes amis. Je ne sais même pas dans quel état est Hermione après que l'autre… garce, de Bellatrix l'ait torturée ! Et oui, je ne supporte pas "Seigneur des Ténèbres" ça lui donne un air… supérieur alors qu'il n'est qu'un parasite dans notre monde !

\- Mais je ne supporte pas que vous l'appeliez par son nom.

\- Et bien trouvons lui un surnom alors !

Lucius s'arrêta brusquement et regarda le Gryffondor comme s'il venait de lui pousser une tête de Véracrasse sur l'épaule. Quelle idée saugrenue venait-il d'avoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Potter ?

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous l'appelez et vous n'aimez pas la façon dont je l'appelle. Donc on se met d'accord sur un surnom à lui donner quand nous sommes ici.

Lucius haussa un sourcil d'une façon sarcastique et, avec un sourire moqueur, lui demanda :

\- Et comment souhaitez-vous l'appelez monsieur Potter ? Parce que "Seigneur des culs serrés" je crains ne pas apprécier.

\- J'aime bien l'appeler Voldy moi…

\- Je ne l'appellerai pas comme cela Monsieur Potter !

\- Alors proposez quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu cette idée totalement stupide. Maintenant taisez-vous et mettez vos pions pour que l'on puisse jouer !

Harry grogna et posa les pièces blanches avec rage. Lucius avait peut-être raison, dès qu'ils parlaient ensemble, ils finissaient inlassablement par se disputer.

\- Voldychou ?

\- Sérieusement Potter ?

\- Celui-Qu'il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Nommer-Devant-Lucius ?

Lucius se stoppa dans ses mouvements et regarda Harry. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme venait de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois et il ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre.

\- Tommy ? reprit Harry sans se rendre compte du trouble qu'il avait causé. Tommymort ? Ah non je sais ! Demi-mort !

Lucius ne put retenir un léger rire face au Gryffondor qui essayait de garder tout son sérieux en proposant les surnoms.

\- Demi-mort ? répéta-t-il avec un rire plus prononcé.

\- Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous préférez Face de tortue ? Le sans-nez ? Fesses-Blanches ?

Lucius ne put plus tenir et il rit franchement cette fois-ci. Il se reprit rapidement pour baisser le son de sa voix, mais il était clairement amusé. Ses yeux étaient rieurs et il avait quelques rides au coin de ceux-ci qui montraient à quel point tout ceci égayait sa journée.

\- Je m'étonne que vous connaissiez la couleur de son séant, l'avez-vous déjà vu ?

\- Pas vous ? rétorqua Harry avec une grimace, se souvenant que trop bien de la résurrection de Voldemort.

\- Quel intérêt ? Avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir voir les vôtres.

Harry devint rouge sous les insinuations du Lord.

Il savait que l'homme faisait ça uniquement pour le taquiner mais le regard brûlant qui détailla son corps était très ambiguë. Il était, malgré tout, assez timide et n'avait jamais aimé son corps trop maigre. Lorsqu'il était question de sexe, il avait l'impression d'être une jeune vierge effarouchée.

En plus de cela, il était clairement surpris car, s'il savait qu'il ne plairait jamais à Lord Malfoy, il n'imaginait pas que celui-ci puisse être gay. Après tout, cet homme était marié à une femme et ils avaient eu un fils tous les deux. Bien qu'il n'ait de toute évidence jamais aimé son épouse, il avait dû au moins aimer son corps pour lui faire un enfant. Non ? Maintenant… Il avait des doutes.

Un ricanement le sortit de sa rêverie. Apparemment, Lord Malfoy s'amusait beaucoup à ses dépends.

Harry redressa la tête et lui lança un regard défiant.

\- J'espère bien avoir de plus belles fesses que Voldy le Cruel. Néanmoins, vous n'aurez pas le plaisir de les voir j'en ai peur.

\- Et pourquoi donc Monsieur Potter ? répondit Lucius en relevant un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire goguenard.

\- Elles sont réservées !

\- Tiens donc… ricana Lucius. Ainsi, le Sauveur du monde sorcier est gay, dominé et engagé dans une relation stable ?

Harry resta un instant bouche ouverte, comprenant le cheminement des pensées du blond, avant de lever les bras et de les agiter en essayant de s'expliquer.

\- Mais non ! Vous m'avez mal compris ! Je ne suis pas gay, ni dominé, ni rien de ce genre ! Je pensais… Je pensais juste que ce sont mes fesses et qu'elles sont à moi et que… Oh par Merlin, ce que je dis est ridicule… finit Harry en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas gay et vous êtes le seul à toucher vos fesses, j'ai bien fait de venir, ricana Lucius en prenant sa canne posée à terre avant de se relever. Echec et mat.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, se disant qu'il ne s'était pas amusé ainsi depuis très longtemps, le jeune homme l'interpella :

\- L'abruti aux serpents !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? susurra Lucius en se tournant lentement.

\- Nous pourrions l'appeler comme ça… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ce surnom est ridicule, répondit simplement Lucius en passant le mur en reprenant un visage de marbre pour affronter chaque personne présente dans ce foutu manoir.

###

Lucius était épuisé lorsqu'il entra dans ce qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler "le placard". Il revenait ce soir d'une réunion importante avec le Lord Noir et avait subi quelques sorts désagréables.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa la porte, ce ne fut pas la vision d'un garçon, lisant tranquillement sur son lit qui l'accueillit, mais celle d'un jeune homme de dos, nu, devant une bassine d'eau et en train de se laver le torse d'un linge humide. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, même mouillés, et certaines gouttes glissaient sur sa peau, le long de son dos musclé et strié de cicatrices.

Lucius suivit du regard, l'une de ces gouttes qui descendait dans une course folle pour se perdre entre ses fesses rondes. Pendant un instant, il aurait aimé écarter ces deux globes pour retrouver cette petite goutte et la lécher à même sa peau.

Ce fut au moment où le jeune homme se pencha pour frotter ses cuisses, que Lucius sortit de ses songes et se rendit compte qu'il était stupidement debout, les bras ballants et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un visage de marbre, avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna d'un geste vif, tout en saisissant le drap de son lit pour l'enrouler maladroitement autour de ses hanches. Trop tard cela-dit, car Lucius eut le temps d'apercevoir la toison brune entourant son sexe au repos.

\- Mais ! Vous pourriez frapper ! s'indigna le Gryffondor, rouge de honte.

\- Je vous l'ai dit Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez rien que je n'ai pas. Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si bien doté, répondit Lucius avec un sourire malicieux.

Il ne pensait pas cela possible, mais Harry rougit plus encore, un beau rouge vif ornait maintenant ses joues.

\- Oh non… se lamanta le Survivant en tirant vivement sur son drap pour le décoincer de sous le matelas avant de cacher son visage avec.

\- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Potter ? Faut-il que je vous montre également mon pénis pour que nous soyons quittes ?

Un gémissement de désolation lamentable sortit de sous le drap alors que Lucius se délectait de sa gêne évidente. C'était vraiment trop facile de se moquer de lui.

La tête ébouriffée émergea enfin du drap et lui lança un regard foudroyant qui ne l'impressionna pas pour deux noises.

\- Pourriez-vous vous retourner pour que je puisse me rhabiller _Lucius_ ? demanda le jeune homme en insistant bien sur le prénom du Mangemort.

Celui-ci arrêta de sourire et fronça les sourcils devant l'audace du plus jeune.

\- Quoi ? demanda le Gryffondor avec arrogance. Pensez-vous que nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour ça ? Nous sommes en train de parler de nos sexes respectifs et vous venez même de voir le mien, je ne trouve pas ça déplacé !

\- D'accord _Harry_ , ronronna Lucius. Cela dit, il est hors de question que je me retourne, continua-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur le lit comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le sourire défiant d'Harry fondit comme neige au soleil et il eut l'air horrifié en constatant qu'effectivement, Lord Malfoy restait planté là à le regarder. Il réfléchit un instant et resserra son drap autour de lui.

\- D'accord ! Je reste comme ça alors ! Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Très bien Harry. Cela dit, je me dois de vous informer que vous étiez encore mouillés lorsque vous avez mis ce drap qui est intégralement blanc, il est donc absolument inutile au moment où nous parlons.

Le Survivant baissa les yeux et constata qu'effectivement, le drap blanc lui collait à la peau et était devenu partiellement transparent. Il pesta contre les Lords voyeurs et prétentieux et se dépêcha d'enfiler son sous-vêtement, tout en s'emmêlent dans le drap qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il fut totalement habillé, d'un pantalon et d'une chemise blanche, et Lucius retenait tant bien que mal son rire.

Ils commencèrent l'habituelle partie d'échec, qu'Harry perdit comme à son habitude.

Alors que Lucius allait partir, il colla son oreille contre la pierre, sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit. Effectivement, à quelques mètres de la porte, plusieurs Mangemorts semblaient s'être rassemblés et parlaient gaiement d'un quelconque sujet.

\- Il semblerait que je sois coincé ici pour un moment Harry…

\- Faites comme chez vous Lucius, ironisa le jeune homme qui se glissa sous ses couvertures avec son livre.

Lucius se rassit au pied du lit et sortit des documents de sa poche. C'était des papiers pour les affaires Malfoy. Il était censé s'en occuper ce soir, mais il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. De toute manière, qu'il soit ici ou dans son bureau importait peu. Ce fut donc dans un silence confortable qu'il se plongea dans ses documents d'actionnaires, et n'en releva la tête qu'une heure plus tard.

Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et regarda à sa gauche pour parler à Harry, mais s'arrêta net en le voyant dormir à poings fermés.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés et ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son nez. Son livre était retombé sur son buste et sa bouche était entrouverte pour laisser échapper un souffle légèrement haletant. Ses joues étaient un peu rougies et Lucius ne savait si c'était dû à la chaleur sous les couvertures ou à un rêve un peu trop plaisant…

Pour être sûr que ce n'était pas de la fièvre, il s'approcha légèrement et lui retira délicatement son livre des mains. Il le posa sur sa table de chevet et fit de même avec les lunettes.

Une fois fait, il posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et constata effectivement une légère fièvre. Il ne retira pourtant pas ses doigts, plongé comme il l'était, dans sa contemplation. Harry Potter était vraiment bel homme, il le savait déjà, mais après ce qu'il avait vu ce soir, il en était convaincu.

Sa main glissa délicatement sur sa joue râpeuse et s'échoua dans le cou gracile qu'il se surprit à vouloir lécher avec application.

Lucius eut un sursaut lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il pensait. Il recula vivement et mit un peu de temps à retrouver ses esprits.

Après quelques minutes, il fouilla dans la besace restée sur la commode et en sortit une potion contre la fièvre. Il prit un parchemin dans sa poche et la plume qu'il avait laissée ici pour que Potter puisse barrer son calendrier. De son écriture élégante, il indiqua à Harry de prendre cette potion au réveil, pour éviter de tomber malade. Après un dernier regard pour le jeune homme qu'il pensait paisiblement endormi, il traversa le mur de pierre, sans voir les yeux ouverts de celui-ci ainsi que son regard troublé.

###

Lucius entra dans le placard et laissa sa tête se poser contre le mur qui scellait l'entrée. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis inspira profondément avant de se remettre droit. Son regard tomba directement dans celui émeraude de Harry. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et après quelques instants de réflexion, osa parler :

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous vois si peu... aristocrate. Un problème ?

Le blond le regarda avec un air méchant mais sa colère s'évanouit très vite en voyant la réelle inquiétude se peindre sur les traits du jeune homme. Il avait pensé au départ que le Gryffondor voulait juste se moquer et le taquiner comme il en avait l'habitude, même si depuis quelques jours, Harry semblait être plus tendre.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? demanda Lucius d'une voix basse.

\- Je ne vous l'aurais pas demandé sinon.

\- Nous sommes juste le cinq Juin et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de donner une mission risquée à mon fils... J'aurais aimé que, pour une fois, son anniversaire se passe bien. Quand ce n'est pas sa mère, c'est l'autre...

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathie pour le fils Malfoy mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il risque sa vie. De plus, il comprenait que Lucius s'inquiète pour lui, qui savait ce qui pouvait advenir de la fouine pendant sa mission ?

-Une petite partie d'échec ?

Lucius acquiesça et s'avança vers le plateau que Harry venait de sortir. Le jeune homme qui était si réticent à jouer ces derniers temps, à cause de sa lassitude, avait proposé de faire une partie et le blond se demanda s'il ne faisait pas ça que pour lui. Pour lui changer les idées.

Pendant une heure, ils jouèrent ensemble. Les seuls bruits se faisant entendre furent des grognements de la part de Harry et des petits rires de Lucius. Ce fut ce dernier qui mit fin aux parties quand il vit l'air fatigué du jeune homme.

-Vous avez encore de la fièvre ? demanda-t-il en se relevant pour s'approcher.

Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment bien et c'est à peine s'il faisait attention aux paroles du blond. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'il avait loupé quelque chose quand une main, froide, se posa sur son front. La seule chose dont il était conscient c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que cette fraîcheur momentanée disparaisse alors, quand la main commença à s'éloigner, il la rattrapa aussitôt pour la reposer au même endroit.

-Harry, vous devez prendre la potion pour stopper votre fièvre… fit Lucius d'une voix douce.

Le Gryffondor sursauta et releva les yeux vers les prunelles grises. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry avait oublié qu'il était en présence de Lucius. Plus encore, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette main fraîche appartenait à quelqu'un.

Et alors que le jeune homme s'attendait à voir un sourire et un regard moqueur, cela fut tout autre. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans les yeux de l'homme. Homme qui d'ailleurs, n'essaya même pas de retirer sa main, à la place, il la glissa sur la joue chaude.

-Je… je suis désolé, dit Harry. Vos mains sont froides et je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça…

Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire, à la place, il se baissa à hauteur de l'homme pour attraper une fiole de potion. Tout en laissant sa main, qui se réchauffait de plus en plus, sur son visage, il lui mit le goulot sur ses lèvres. Harry laissa le blond lui donner la potion tout en gardant son regard plongé dans le sien.

Le Mangemort, reposa la fiole, désormais vide et se redressa. Sa main resta encore quelques secondes sur le visage de l'autre homme avant qu'il ne dise :

-Reposez-vous. Severus m'avait prévenu que la fièvre allait revenir. C'est un genre de contrecoup je crois... mais normalement, dans quelques jours, vous ne devriez plus en avoir et ce, jusqu'à ce que vous… quittiez ce manoir. N'hésitez pas à prendre la potion dès que vous vous sentez mal surtout.

Harry se désola de la perte de la peau contre la sienne mais ne fit aucun commentaire là dessus.

-D'accord, Lucius.

-Je vous laisse.

Harry regarda l'homme se diriger vers la sortie, faire attention qu'il n'y ait personne puis partir avec un dernier regard et un dernier sourire pour lui. Le jeune homme ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il eut la sensation que plus rien ne serait pareil désormais. Comme si, dans son esprit, il y avait un nouveau Lucius qui avait pris place et Merlin… il appréciait beaucoup ce Lucius.

###

Lucius se dirigea vers le lieu où Harry dormait. Il venait pour sa visite quotidienne, mais aujourd'hui, il était plutôt… troublé. Hors, un Malfoy ne devait pas être troublé.

Malheureusement, il se retrouvait un cas de conscience sur les bras.

Draco, son fils, était revenu la veille de sa mission qui avait duré au total, sept jours. Lucius avait enfin pu se débarrasser de son angoisse et redevenir l'homme froid et impassible aux yeux de tous. De plus, son fils n'avait encouru aucun risque durant tout ce temps ce qui avait fini de rassurer totalement le Lord sur son état.

Quand il était rentré, il avait parlé à Lucius de ce qu'il avait vu : Weasley et Granger en train de fuir, sans Potter. Il aurait pu donner l'alerte car il avait été le seul à les voir et d'un simple appel, il aurait signé leur arrêt de mort. Mais il avait réfléchi. Si Potter était important dans la guerre, ses acolytes devaient l'être également, peut-être moins, mais un minimum quand même. Draco les avait alors ignorés et n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il avait vu aux sbires de Voldemort.

La mission de Draco avait augmenté ses doutes envers son père.

Depuis la disparition de son ennemi, et la mort de sa mère, son père s'absentait longtemps, plusieurs fois par jour. Alors Draco avait commencé à y réfléchir.

Il était étrange que Potter, qui avait été attaché dans les cachots soit désormais introuvable. Fait encore plus étrange, l'absence de Potter auprès de ses amis. Potter qui était censé avoir fui du manoir. Potter qui aurait rejoint ses amis en retrouvant sa liberté. Si les doutes de Draco, concernant l'implication de son père dans la disparition du Gryffondor étaient confirmés, et bien l'héritier Malfoy ne serait pas de ceux qui allaient le chercher. Draco savait très bien que son pire ennemi était une des personnes essentielles à la fin de la guerre et qu'à l'issue de celle-ci, il aurait son destin entre ses mains. Potter devait donc vivre.

Il avait alors donné l'information à son père, en espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas et que le message allait être transmis à Potter.

Mais Lucius se trouvait désormais avec un soucis : devait-il en parler à Harry ? Au risque de le faire paniquer ? Depuis le départ de Draco, Lucius s'était beaucoup rapproché du jeune homme. Ils étaient plus complices, plus naturels et il y avait certains gestes entre eux... De la simple main sur une épaule allant à une paume sur une joue sous prétexte de surveiller la fièvre. Même si tous les deux, savaient très bien que depuis quelques temps la fièvre était tombée et ne reviendrait plus.

Lucius ne voulait pas interrompre leur rapprochement. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il tenait au jeune homme d'une certaine manière. Il avait peur que cette nouvelle le bouleverse, voire que cela change Harry. Ce dernier vivait reclu, presque hors de la guerre et le blond ne voulait lui rappeler qu'il avait des amis. Il ne voulait pas lui rappeler ce qui l'attendait dehors et que son comportement change. Alors il se demandait sincèrement s'il ne devait pas cacher ce qui s'était passé.

Le blond était devant l'entrée, la tête contre le mur et se disait que ses pensées étaient bien égoïstes… Il voulait garder Harry tel qu'il était actuellement, juste pour lui. Ce n'était pas juste pour le jeune homme, il le savait… Puis ce dernier ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment dans cet endroit. Bientôt il partirait et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Non ?

Lorsque Lucius passa enfin le mur il tomba sur Harry, dans son lit, en train de dormir paisiblement. Ses draps étaient défaits et sa chemise était à moitié ouverte, son torse pâle, à cause de l'absence de soleil, se soulevait doucement, à un rythme régulier. Ses lèvres remuaient légèrement et son souffle se répercutait sur les murs de la petite pièce.

Lucius s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Il le regarda un moment et avança sa main pour dégager ses cheveux de son front. Le Gryffondor semblait paisible, et Lucius savoura ce moment qui n'allait pas durer bien longtemps après l'annonce qu'il allait lui faire.

Après avoir replacé ses cheveux, il descendit sa main pour l'arrêter sur son épaule dénudée et, après une caresse discrète de son pouce, le secoua légèrement.

\- Harry ? appela-t-il doucement. Harry ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Enfin il bougea, et ouvrit un oeil. Il mit plusieurs secondes à faire une mise au point, et bien que sa vue resta floue à cause de son manque de lunettes, il reconnut aisément Lucius et lui fit un sourire pâteux.

Lucius sourit à son tour, attendri par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Il n'eut pour autant, pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le jeune homme sembla se rendormir en se rencognant confortablement dans son lit. Il se tourna pour être sur le ventre, puis pivota pour venir entourer la taille du Mangemort de ses bras. Puis, il fit lourdement tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Lucius.

Celui-ci s'était figé, ayant l'impression d'être pris pour un doudou géant. Malgré tout, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne s'en souciait plus. Harry s'était rendormi et il s'accrochait à lui, le laissant profiter d'un moment câlin qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis bien longtemps.

Lucius plongea ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux en bataille, appréciant leur douceur. De l'autre main, il prit sa baguette pour rétrécir la couche, pouvant ainsi appuyer son dos sur le bois du pied de lit.

Il n'avait pas le coeur à réveiller Harry et avait un peu de temps devant lui pour profiter de ce moment de calme.

Alors, il continua ses caresses, et renversa sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et respira profondément, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vécu d'instant si paisible.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était passé depuis qu'il avait commencé à se détendre, et pensa même s'être endormi à son tour, lorsqu'il entendit un couinement paniqué. Il baissa la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux effrayés du jeune homme qui le scrutait, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Lucius… souffla-t-il enfin. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que vous étiez là.

\- Si j'y avais vraiment vu un inconvénient, vous seriez actuellement incrusté dans le mur Harry, répondit Lucius avec un sourire en coin. J'ai moi aussi profité de cet intermède reposant. Il se trouve que je manque de sommeil.

Le jeune homme, plus du tout gêné car bien trop inquiet, se redressa et s'approcha pour regarder son visage de plus près.

Harry put constater qu'effectivement, Lucius avait les traits tirés et un air las qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'arborer, lui qui était toujours droit et fier.

\- Draco ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, comprenant la raison de l'inquiétude de son hôte.

Celui-ci sourit et prit la parole :

\- Draco va bien, je vous remercie de vous en soucier. Par contre…

Il hésita. Faisait-il bien d'en parler au jeune homme ? Après un soupir, il continua :

\- Durant sa mission, Draco a aperçu Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger.

Lucius vit les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquiller et il ajouta précipitamment :

\- Mais personne d'autre ne les a vus ! Draco n'a rien dit et ils ont pu fuir sans problèmes.

Harry s'adossa contre la tête de lit et rabattit ses genoux contre son torse. Il ne pleurait pas, ne hurlait pas, ne disait rien, mais Lucius savait bien que ça n'allait pas durer. Il pouvait presque sentir sa colère, sa peur, sa frustration, sa honte.

Tout à coup, Harry se redressa et se leva précipitamment de son lit, il se rua sur son pantalon, étant en simple boxer, et reboutonna sa chemise.

\- Que faites vous ? demanda durement Lucius.

\- Je pars.

\- Certainement pas ! répondit Lucius en se mettant devant le passage.

\- Vous m'avez endormi avec vos beaux discours, avec votre présence et vos histoires, mais ça ne marche plus. Je suis ici depuis des mois et j'en ai oublié la guerre ! Tellement heureux de me sentir libre de toute responsabilité, me reposant uniquement sur votre bon vouloir pour trouver une solution, déclara Harry en poussant Lucius sur le côté.

Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il ne parte pas.

\- Je vous promets que je fais tout mon possible pour contrer ces barrières, mais vous avouerez que ce n'est pas le dernier Cracmol qui les a établies, et la tâche s'avère plus compliquée que prévue !

\- Vous mentez ! hurla Harry en essayant de se défaire de la poigne du Lord.

\- Taisez-vous Harry, supplia presque Lucius, de peur que quelqu'un les entende à l'extérieur.

Ce faisant, il plaqua sa main contre la bouche du jeune homme et le tira en arrière pour plaquer son dos contre son torse. Ainsi, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille, il commença à murmurer, tout en enroulant son bras gauche autour de sa taille :

\- Je vous jure Harry, sur tout ce qui m'est cher, que je fais mon possible pour vous faire sortir d'ici. Je souhaite de tout coeur que vous réussissiez à battre ce monstre, mais je suis en ce moment même dans une impasse.

Alors qu'il parlait, son pouce avait commencé une caresse apaisante sur le ventre du jeune homme, à même la peau, passant par la boutonnière. Celui de la main droite sur le visage du Gryffondor, suivit assez vite la même danse et parcourut le haut de sa joue.

\- Harry, laisse-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plaît, mais surtout ne sors pas d'ici... je t'en prie…

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais le jeune homme s'était totalement figé. Il continua son discours sans plus faire attention à ce qu'il disait vraiment, il était absorbé par cette peau douce qu'il caressait sans relâche. Avec une légère pression de la main, il fit tourner la tête du Gryffondor et se décolla légèrement de son dos pour que son visage se retrouve en face du sien.

Les grands yeux verts le scrutaient, légèrement écarquillés, mais Harry ne se débattait plus, il semblait pétrifié. Avec lenteur, Lucius enleva sa main de sa bouche, caressant ses lèvres pulpeuses du bout des doigts.

Quand Lucius avait-il arrêté de parler ? Il n'en savait absolument rien, mais il sut au moment où il se pencha, que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry et savoura ce moment dont il avait secrètement rêvé.

Il ne sut pas non plus, à quel moment Harry commença à bouger les lèvres pour répondre à son baiser. Il ne sut pas quand le jeune homme avait décidé de se retourner dans son étreinte, ni quand il avait noué ses bras autour de son cou.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était l'instant.

Et en cet instant, il avait un homme magnifique à dévorer de sa bouche.

Au diable la guerre, au diable Voldemort, au diable le reste du monde, car en cet instant, dans ce placard, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux hommes voulant trouver un peu de chaleur.

* * *

 _Merci pour tous vos retours. Nous avons bien pris en compte certaines de vos critiques et sachez que nous avons retravaillé notre texte. Il fera donc 7 chapitres au lieu de 8._

 _Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il faudra être patient, car la suite du mariage n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Et oui… Harry et Lucius n'en ont pas fini dans ce placard._

 _Aupaupsi._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Nous revoici cette semaine avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire !_

 _Ce chapitre est posté assez tard, on sait. Epsi est partie en vacances et il y avait quelques modifs de dernière minute. Mais je dois avouer que c'est ma faute (Aude) j'ai corrigé les derniers détails qu'aujourd'hui…_

 _Mais tout va bien ! Le chapitre est là, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **/!\** **Attention** **/!\**

 **/!\** **Ce chapitre est classé M** **/!\**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Harry ne reprocha plus une seule fois à Lucius de ne pas essayer de le sortir de là. Il savait qu'il avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère la dernière fois et que le blond courrait un risque perpétuel en essayant de l'aider. Alors il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire des remarques.

De plus, depuis leur baiser, Harry ressentait le besoin viscéral d'avoir Lucius près de lui, contre lui. Il était comme une drogue et le jeune homme ne savait même pas à quel moment tout avait changé dans sa tête. Il ne le regardait plus de la même façon, il ne le pouvait pas de toute manière. Pas quand l'homme venait lui caresser la joue, le cou, la mâchoire puis lui mordillait tendrement sa peau. Oh non, ses pensées avaient bien changé en quelques mois.

L'homme qui, autrefois, était pour lui un Mangemort, un ennemi, venait désormais l'embrasser passionnément et lui faisait ressentir des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues auparavant. Ginny ne l'avait jamais fait autant frissonner, jamais il n'avait autant tremblé et gémit pendant leurs caresses.

Cela faisait un peu moins de deux semaines que Harry vivait tranquillement dans ce cocon de douceur. Il avait oublié la guerre pour un temps, il ne pensait qu'aux visites de Lucius qui se déroulaient très souvent dans le lit où Lucius l'embrassait et le caressait. De longs moments où ils se découvraient sans pour autant descendre en dessous de la ceinture. La sensation était grisante et frustrante mais pour une fois, Harry découvrait ce que c'était que de perdre la tête par passion.

Lucius avait abandonné l'idée de jouer aux échecs avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci était bien trop en demande de câlins pour réussir à jouer correctement. Le blond avait vite compris la leçon lorsqu'une fois, le plateau avait volé dans la petite pièce et qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un Harry gémissant collé à sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire aussi, il vivait avec le Gryffondor ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec sa femme, ni avec qui que ce soit : une passion dévorante. Il ne mettait pas de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait de toute façon, aucune idée de ce qui allait advenir de leur relation. En tout cas, il comptait bien en profiter tant que Harry l'accepterait.

Mais malgré cela, Lucius n'oubliait pas sa mission : libérer Harry.

Ce fut le vingt cinq juin qu'il arriva dans le placard avec un sourire.

\- Harry, les barrières du manoir montrent des signes de faiblesses ! s'exclama-t-il, content que les choses évoluent.

Harry qui finissait de s'habiller, se tourna avec un regard interrogatif :

\- Les barrières ?

Lucius n'eut pas besoin de répondre qu'aussitôt, Harry reprit :

\- Ah oui ! Les barrières !

Le jeune homme vivait dans une sorte de bulle avec la présence de Lucius. C'était comme si l'homme lui faisait oublier tout le reste et son annonce lui rappelait juste qu'il allait devoir repartir pour essayer d'anéantir Voldemort.

Lucius vit le visage de Harry se fermer alors qu'il se retournait pour éviter son regard. Le blond s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière.

\- J'aimerais te garder ici Harry. J'aimerais que cette guerre se finissent sans toi et que tu sois en sécurité ici, mais toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de dire par là ? Que vous tenez à moi ? demanda Harry en fermant les yeux sous les caresses des deux mains qui s'étaient faufilées sous son tee-shirt.

\- D'une certaine façon…

Lucius poussa doucement Harry vers le lit. Ce dernier se laissa tomber et regarda l'homme se mettre au dessus de lui. D'une main tendre, il caressa les contours si masculin de son visage, ces traits qu'il commençait à aimer.

\- J'apprécie réellement ces moments que l'on passe ensemble Harry. Et même si je sais que tout cela va prendre fin un jour, je compte bien en profiter.

Harry attrapa la nuque du blond et amena son visage jusqu'au sien pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier s'installa sur le lit et, à moitié contre l'autre homme, il l'embrassa avec passion.

Cette journée-là, lorsque Lucius partit après leur moment rempli de tendresse, Harry se posa pendant plusieurs heures pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vivait avec le blond. A ces sentiments qu'il faisait naître chez lui et qu'il n'avait jamais connus. Aux réactions de son corps qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Puis à ce qui allait irrémédiablement arriver : son départ du manoir.

Le soir même, Harry décida de prendre la même résolution de Lucius : de profiter pleinement de ce qu'il vivait. Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, son corps lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il voulait aller plus loin et le Gryffondor comptait bien franchir le pas. Profiter. Jusqu'au dernier moment.

###

Lucius embrassait Harry.

Encore et encore…

Il ne s'en lassait jamais. C'était son petit instant de tendresse et il en profitait pleinement. Lorsqu'il ressortait de ce placard, il revenait à la guerre, aux tortures, aux doloris… Il avait l'impression de supporter tout cela que grâce à Harry.

Severus lui lançait souvent des coups d'œil lors des réunions, comme s'il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Harry était en sécurité. Draco avait réussi sa mission et était relativement laissé tranquille pour le moment. Lucius arrivait lui même à bien jouer le jeu auprès du Lord et ne subissait pas beaucoup.

Mais en cet instant, plus rien ne comptait à part le corps chaud qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Ils étaient tous les deux enchevêtrés dans le lit, sa main était passée sous la chemise du jeune homme pour caresser ses hanches. Il embrassait ses lèvres, la peau de son cou, lui mordillait l'oreille et Harry se laissait totalement faire dans ses bras et c'était… plaisant.

\- Je veux plus… souffla Harry dans le cou du blond, entre deux baisers.

Lucius se stoppa quelques instants pour éloigner son visage du jeune homme. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, pour y voir un quelconque doute mais il n'y avait que de la détermination.

\- Tu es sûr ? murmura-t-il en reprenant ses caresses.

\- J'ai besoin… gémit Harry.

\- Et tu n'en avais pas besoin hier non ? Et la journée d'avant ? Et encore avant ?

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Lucius l'embrassait tout en descendant le long de son torse.

\- J'ai décidé de profiter de chaque instant…

\- Très bon choix, ronronna Lucius en déboutonnant la chemise blanche, embrassant toujours la peau qu'il dévoilait au fur et à mesure. Je ne peux qu'approuver vos goûts en matière de conquête Monsieur Potter, dit-il ensuite d'un ton pompeux.

\- Arrêtez de jouer les snobs Lucius…

\- Je ne joue pas les snobs Harry, je suis snob, ricana-t-il en défaisant la braguette du jeune homme.

Il se pencha et laissa ses cheveux longs balayer les hanches d'Harry dans une douce caresse. Il savait que ses amants aimaient ses cheveux et Harry ne faisait pas exception.

Il descendit le pantalon du jeune homme et le jeta à travers la pièce, avant de s'installer à genoux entre ses jambes pour caresser légèrement ses cuisses, tout en lui lançant un regard de braise. Il baissa ensuite la tête et embrassa la bosse déjà conséquente de son boxer.

Harry haleta si fort, qu'il recommença immédiatement, grisé par les merveilleux sons qu'il tirait du jeune homme.

Après l'avoir embrassé plusieurs fois à travers le tissu, il se mit à mordiller, puis sucer, humidifiant le boxer de sa salive et du désir d'Harry. Celui-ci poussait des gémissements plus qu'alléchants alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture.

A l'aide de ses dents, Lucius tira légèrement sur l'élastique du vêtement pour le faire descendre le long des jambes, alors que le jeune homme murmurait une litanie de "oh putain, oh putain, oh putain".

Lucius se redressa pour regarder celui qu'il allait faire sien. Au moins pour quelques minutes. Quelques minutes d'évasion.

Harry était vraiment beau et le fait qu'il l'ignore était encore meilleur.

Il l'avait déjà vu nu, lorsqu'il était entré lors de sa toilette, mais Lucius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, étendu sous lui, offert.

Il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa la verge rouge et tendu au maximum, laissant ses cheveux se perdre dans la toison pubienne d'Harry dans de doux effleurements.

Après l'avoir longuement torturé de ses lèvres et de sa langue, il le prit entièrement en bouche. Harry poussa un couinement sonore et Lucius dû mettre une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il fasse trop de bruit. Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à ce que le Gryffondor happe ses doigts et se mette à les lécher et les sucer avec ferveur.

Plus qu'inspiré par ce traitement, Lucius redoubla d'ardeur pour faire la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie. Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de les recevoir, et pas de les donner, n'avait jamais autant apprécié de procurer un tel plaisir.

Après quelques minutes, il arracha vivement sa main des lèvres gonflées pour les diriger vers l'anneau de chair de son futur amant. Il fit pénétrer un doigt, tout en continuant de s'activer sur son membre pour lui faire oublier son inconfort. Cela sembla fonctionner car il put rajouter un doigt, puis deux.

Il relâcha vivement le membre palpitant, lorsqu'il le sentit sur le point de jouir. Relevant les yeux, il put voir le visage rouge d'Harry, contracté par la concentration.

\- Oh tu n'as pas intérêt de jouir maintenant mon petit griffon.

\- J'essaie… souffla Harry la mâchoire serrée.

Lucius sourit et s'appuya sur un coude, continuant de regarder son visage grimaçant et dit d'un ton détaché :

\- Oh, tu n'as qu'à penser à Severus… Ou Trelawney !

Lucius ricana lorsque l'effet fut immédiat.

\- Si je ne bande plus jamais, ça sera votre faute ! accusa Harry.

\- Je vais me charger de ça, souffla Lucius en glissant le long du corps d'Harry pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tout en continuant de faire des va-et-vient langoureux de ses doigts.

Il avait une jambe entre celle du jeune homme et frottait son propre sexe, toujours couvert de son pantalon, sur sa hanche, lui prouvant ainsi son désir conséquent.

Harry commença à s'activer également en laissant ses mains, qui caressaient le dos de Lucius, glisser jusqu'au pantalon. Ce dernier était bien trop habillé pour lui et il comptait bien y remédier.

Le blond essaya de déconcentrer le jeune homme en caressant avec vigueur son sexe, mais Harry réussit à déboutonner le vêtement. Il avait par contre, beaucoup de difficultés à le glisser.

-Bordel, votre pantalon Lucius ! cria-t-il légèrement.

-Ne hurle pas petit griffon, sinon, je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te faire taire, murmura Lucius en mordillant un téton du brun.

Harry gémit tout en continuant d'essayer de baisser ce pantalon magnifiquement ajusté, qui faisait des fesses merveilleuses à Lucius et qui pourtant, en cet instant, gâchait tout son plaisir.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas des chevilles, Harry se rendit compte que son amant avait toujours ses chaussettes et ses chaussures.

\- Merde Lucius ! Quel intérêt de mettre ça ?! grogna-t-il alors que, en ayant marre il se releva sur les genoux pour enfin le débarrasser tous ses maudits vêtements.

Ce faisant, il délogea les doigts qui étaient jusque là enfoncés en lui et gémit de la perte.

\- Quel intérêt de mettre des chaussures Harry ? ricana Lucius. Je suis sûr que même un Gryffondor tel que toi peut trouver la réponse à cette question.

Harry grogna en retirant les vêtements, sans un mot pour les sarcasmes de l'homme. Par contre, il prit un malin plaisir à caresser la bosse proéminente qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Remplaçant rapidement le sourire du blond en des gémissements qu'il essaya d'étouffer.

\- Faites attention à vous Lord Lucius Malfoy, il se peut que je sois un peu Serpentard dans l'âme, fit-il en glissant sa main sous le dernier tissu restant sur le corps de son aîné, après une légère hésitation.

Il n'avait encore jamais touché un sexe d'homme, à part le sien et trouvait la sensation… étrange, bien que plaisante.

\- Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais ça te rend plus excitant, murmura Lucius en attrapant le Gryffondor pour le rapprocher et ainsi lui ravir les lèvres.

Harry n'arrêta pas pour autant les caresses qu'il prodiguait sur le membre totalement tendu de son futur amant. Avec l'une de ses mains il commença à faire glisser le boxer qu'il portait et très rapidement, Lucius vint l'aider à le débarrasser de ce vêtement encombrant.

Une fois les deux hommes nus, Lucius s'installa de telle sorte qu'il était assis, son dos contre le mur et Harry à ses côtés. Ce dernier se pencha, voulant lui donner les mêmes caresses qu'il avait reçues. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait de telles choses avec un homme et, loin d'être dégoûté, il voulait vraiment être un amant parfait. Il lécha alors le bout du gland de Lucius, ne sachant pas réellement comment s'y prendre mais rapidement, il prit confiance en lui pour commencer à enfoncer la longueur dans sa bouche.

La respiration de Lucius commença réellement à s'accélérer alors qu'il avait une vision de pure luxure sous les yeux. Une de ses mains glissa le long du dos du brun, pour retrouver le fessier de l'autre homme.

Harry se stoppa un instant quand il sentit un doigt revenir dans son antre. Il était déjà plus que détendu mais Lucius voulait s'assurer de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux en bataille de son amant, donnant quelques impulsion à sa tête pour aller plus vite, plus loin, plus fort.

Harry essayait de suivre le rythme que Lucius lui imposait mais plus il lui faisait descendre la tête, plus il commençait à se sentir mal. Alors il cessa totalement la caresse, pourtant délicieuse, sur le membre de Lucius.

Ce dernier tira Harry pour qu'il se mette à califourchon sur ses jambes. Une main douce caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors que l'autre était sur sa nuque pour tenir le visage du jeune homme contre le sien. Ainsi, il pouvait l'embrasser comme il le voulait et Harry semblait aimer le traitement.

\- Viens Harry, souffla Lucius d'une voix sensuelle qui fit naître des frissons dans tout son corps.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais devinait très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Il avança ses hanches et plaça ses fesses au dessus du sexe tendu de Lucius. Il avait peur de souffrir. Après tout, il savait que la première fois ne se passait pas sans mal, mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor têtu pour rien.

\- Descends, ordonna Lucius tout en glissant une de ses mains pour caresser son dos. L'autre attrapa fermement sa hanche pour le guider au besoin.

Harry acquiesça et commença sa descente, serrant les dents sous la douleur.

Lucius aussi serrait les dents, mais pour une toute autre raison. Il avait envie de remonter ses hanches pour le pénétrer franchement.

Une fois assis sur les cuisses de son amant, Harry prit le temps de respirer profondément. C'était une sensation étrange d'avoir quelque chose enfoncé… là. Il ne voyait pas encore vraiment le plaisir que cela pouvait apporter, mais lorsque la main qui était précédemment dans son dos, passa entre eux pour caresser son membre, légèrement ramolli, il ne se posa plus de question : le sexe était génial !

Il commença à se déhancher légèrement lorsqu'il ne sentit plus de douleur, et Lucius le récompensa en redoublant d'attention sur son membre. Harry faisait rouler son bassin, sentant le sexe de Lucius en lui. Celui-ci gémit et lâcha sa hanche pour caresser sa joue et amener son visage jusqu'au sien pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry était si sexy comme ça… Il aurait pu jouir, juste en regardant son visage, alors sentir son sexe compressé dans sa moiteur sans même qu'il ne bouge… C'était trop. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas finalement lui qui allait devoir penser à Trelawney.

Harry leva ses bras pour mettre ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et se servit de cet appui solide pour monter légèrement les hanches et se laissa retomber. Il grimaça mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu, montant et descendant encore et encore jusqu'à éprouver du plaisir.

Lucius appuya sa main au creu de ses reins pour le cambrer au maximum et commença à donner des coups de hanches, frappant directement dans sa prostate et s'accordant à son rythme.

Après quelques minutes de va-et-vient furieux, Lucius saisit à nouveau le sexe de son amant et le masturba frénétiquement pour lui faire atteindre la jouissance. Il n'eut cela dit que quelques secondes à le faire, car Harry explosa en mordant son épaule pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Sentant la jouissance de son partenaire, Lucius put enfin se laisser aller et, dans un gémissement très peu digne d'un Malfoy, expulsa sa semence dans l'antre accueillante d'Harry.

Celui-ci s'affala, telle une poupée de chiffon, sur son amant, essayant de calmer son souffle erratique.

Lucius, toujours en lui, enroula ses bras autour de son corps et lui embrassa sa tempe, essayant lui aussi de récupérer une respiration correcte.

-C'était… C'était… Wow… souffla Harry. C'est toujours comme ça le sexe ?

Lucius ricana et le serra un peu plus fort.

\- Je dois bien avoué que c'était particulièrement intense… répondit-il, avant de se figer. Attends, tu veux dire que c'était ta _toute_ première fois ?

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez étant donné le soin que vous avez mis à me… préparer, dit Harry légèrement honteux en cachant son visage dans les mèches blondes.

\- Je me doutais que c'était ta première fois avec un homme mais… même avec une femme ? Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour avec une camarade de classe par exemple ?

\- Non… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ces dernières années.

\- Par Merlin… souffla Lucius en reprenant ses caresses de ses pouces, tout en réfléchissant à tout cela.

Il avait dépucelé le Survivant. Il était sa première fois. Celui dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Loin de s'en sentir coupable, cette idée était grisante. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Harry se releva, sortant par la même occasion, le sexe mou de son délicieux derrière. Il alla sans aucune gêne pour sa nudité, jusqu'à la bassine d'eau, ensorcelée pour être toujours pleine d'eau tiède et entreprit de se laver.

Lucius de son côté, était figé et captivé par une goutte de sperme qui glissait sur la cuisse du Gryffondor, venant tout droit de l'endroit intime qu'il venait de découvrir de ses doigts et de son sexe.

Il se mit à genoux et avança au bord du lit, avant de tendre sa main pour atteindre le jeune homme. Il l'attrapa par le bras et tira vivement dessus pour l'attirer à lui.

Harry, déséquilibré, tomba sur le torse de Lucius qui le rattrapa de ses bras musclés.

\- Hein ? marmonna-t-il intelligemment.

\- Oh non mon petit griffon ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, grogna Lucius. Cette journée, tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, finit-il, les yeux brillants dangereusement, avant de le projeter sur le lit.

###

Harry se lavait tranquillement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement heureux ces derniers temps qu'il en culpabilisait presque. Les personnes à l'extérieur vivaient dans la peur de la guerre, pleuraient des proches ou étaient en fuite. Lui était heureux alors qu'il était quelqu'un d'important dans la conclusion de cette guerre. Sauf que pour la première fois, dans sa vie, il faisait juste quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien et sans contrepartie. Il profitait de ces moments où il était juste Harry.

Il laissa glisser son linge jusqu'à sa hanche droite où il passa sur un bleu un peu jaune maintenant, celui-ci commençait à être vieux. Le Gryffondor savait que Lucius n'avait pas réussi à retenir sa force dans les débuts de leurs rapports. C'était bien différent maintenant. Il était aussi doux qu'un agneau, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible.

Un peu en dessous de son ecchymose il y avait quelques traces de vieilles griffures. Oui, Lucius n'avait pas été très doux mais cela n'avait pas dérangé le jeune homme. De toute façon, il le lui avait bien rendu. Heureusement que son amant avait sa tenue de Mangemort à l'extérieur qui le couvrait bien, parce que son corps était bien marqué également.

Il eut un petit rire en se rappelant que l'épaule de son amant avait de nombreuses marques de morsures.

-Quelque chose te fait rire ? fit une voix douce juste à côté de son oreille.

Harry sursauta en entendant l'homme. Ce dernier adorait arriver en silence pour le surprendre, il adorait ça encore plus quand il était en train de faire sa toilette.

Le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et caressa les marques.

-Les bleus commencent bien à s'estomper maintenant, dit Lucius avec une voix légèrement déçue. Je vais peut-être devoir avoir une poigne un peu plus dure aujourd'hui…

Le Lord pencha sa tête et laissa ses lèvres se poser contre la peau qu'il aimait tant. Ses mains commencèrent à se mouvoir sur l'épiderme du jeune homme et le corps de ce dernier réagit aussitôt.

-Je viens de me laver Lucius… murmura Harry en fermant malgré tout, les yeux pour profiter de la tendresse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laver moi… Avec ma langue.

Une petite partie de Harry voulait riposter mais une grande, une très grande partie lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle demande. Il se tourna dans l'étreinte de son amant et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Vous êtes insatiable… souffla-t-il.

\- Et tu es vraiment trop appétissant, ronronna Lucius en butinant son cou de baiser.

\- Oh merde… abandonna Harry en se laissant aller dans les bras de son amant.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux affalés sur le lit, nus, la respiration erratique et un air rassasié sur le visage.

\- Comme toujours, c'était génial, soupira Harry.

\- C'est l'effet Malfoy, répondit Lucius en levant le nez.

Harry pouffa et remonta la couverture sur leur corps frissonnant.

\- Je vais devoir partir Harry… murmura Lucius à l'oreille de son amant en embrassant sa tempe.

\- Je sais… Mais… Nous n'avons pas discuté…

\- C'est vrai, mais tu sais que j'ai des choses à faire au manoir.

\- Je sais… répéta Harry. L'isolement commence à être de plus en plus dur à supporter c'est tout…

Lucius regarda son amant qui avait l'air plutôt maussade. Il dut reconnaître que depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, ils n'avaient guère fait autre chose et il se sentait maintenant légèrement coupable. Il avait oublié qu'Harry, contrairement à lui, n'avait pas de contact avec l'extérieur.

\- Que dirais-tu, commença Lucius en glissant son corps au dessus de celui de son amant. Que ce soir, j'invente une raison pour partir, et je vienne te voir dans ce placard, avec un succulent repas, et même des fleurs si tu le désir. Nous passerons une soirée à parler et rien d'autre. Ce sera comme… un rendez-vous galant. Ce que nous aurions dû faire avant de coucher ensemble.

\- Ca serait génial ! souffla Harry, avant de se renfrogner. Mais vous pouvez oublier les fleurs, je ne suis pas une fille !

\- Les fleurs ne sont pas forcément pour les filles, répondit Lucius, butinant à nouveau son cou. Ce sont juste pour les personnes spéciales, qui en valent la peine.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva et commença à s'habiller, attachant ses longs cheveux qu'Harry détachait à la moindre occasion.

\- A ce soir Lord Potter, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de franchir le passage.

 _Des personnes spéciales, qui en valent la peine… Pourquoi pas,_ pensa Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir même, Lucius arriva, galamment habillé, d'une robe noire en tissu noble, les cheveux attachés avec une broche en argent et tenant à la main sa plus belle canne. Il était plus beau qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier :

\- Vous êtes splendide !

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Lucius avec un sourire dragueur.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, qui étaient les mêmes que d'habitude.

\- Rien n'a changé… marmonna-t-il.

\- Justement, souffla Lucius, lui embrassant la joue en passant à côté de lui.

Harry rougit de plus belle et balbutia des mots incohérents, pris d'une gêne soudaine. Il entendit Lucius ricaner derrière lui et n'osa se retourner. Il le fit cependant lorsque son amant prit la parole.

\- Ceci est ce que l'on appelle, un compliment. Et c'est sûrement plus délicat, élégant et noble que ce que tu as pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Et effet, répondit Harry avec un sourire timide.

\- J'ai bien compris que t'offrir des fleurs endommagerait certainement ta virilité et, bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec toi, j'ai opté pour quelque chose d'un peu plus masculin… dit Lucius en tendant un petit paquet vert, enrubanné d'argent.

Harry le prit de manière un peu automatique et l'observa longuement.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi peu original pour les couleurs ? demanda-t-il pour cacher sa gêne.

Lucius sourit simplement et Harry ouvrit le paquet. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant ce que c'était. Son amant ne vit pas son trouble et s'approcha.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu connais les légendes sorcières, ayant été élevé par des Moldus, mais elles ont bercé mon enfance et celle de Draco… dit-il en sortant une chaîne en or du petit écrin.

Au bout de celle-ci, un pendentif en or jaune, formant un triangle, dans lequel se trouvait un cercle et séparé en deux par un trait vertical, allant de la pointe à la base du triangle : les reliques de la mort.

\- Ce bijou représente mon conte préféré, continua Lucius en passant derrière Harry pour attacher la chaîne autour de son cou. Si tu ne le connais pas, je te prêterai le livre. En tout cas, plus que l'histoire, j'ai toujours été attiré par ce symbole. Créé pour défier la mort. Il est pour moi l'équilibre parfait, pas de bien, de mal, juste un tout. Parfaitement symétrique, deux côtés pour une même pièce.

Il attacha la chaîne et embrassa la nuque d'Harry avant de revenir devant lui. Le jeune homme attrapa le bijou d'une main légèrement tremblante et le serra fort dans sa main droite.

\- Il te plaît ? demanda Lucius d'une voix douce.

Harry, peu sûr de pouvoir répondre avec des mots, se rapprocha et l'enlaça avec force, blottissant son nez dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de son amant devenue familière, à même ses cheveux.

\- C'est pas un peu trop ? murmura-t-il contre la peau de son cou.

\- Autant faire les choses en grand. Cependant, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter ça ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait que Harry le mordillait dans le cou. On avait dit juste un repas, pas de sexe et si tu continues comme ça, c'est l'inverse qui va se produire.

Lucius sentit et entendit le rire de Harry avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne. Ce dernier plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond et les détacha rapidement.

\- C'est tellement mieux comme ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le Lord avec un haussement de sourcil.

\- Parce que je peux glisser mes doigts entièrement dedans et les tirer si j'en ai envie.

Harry le lui montra en les attrapant et en amenant son visage au sien. Doucement, il l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un ballet dont ils connaissaient désormais tous les actes. D'abord la langue de Lucius pressa les lèvres du brun, demandant l'accès à cette cavité qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur, puis elle rejoignit celle de son amant et elles dansèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que, le souffle court, ils se séparent. Harry offrit un magnifique sourire à son amant.

\- Voilà pourquoi c'est mieux.

Un éclair de désir traversa les pupilles grises qui l'observaient et pendant une seconde, Harry se dit qu'il n'y aurait décidément pas de "repas tranquille". Mais Lucius recula d'un pas et reporta son attention sur le tabouret, qu'il métamorphosa aussitôt en table. Il sortit un panier de pique nique minuscule de sa poche, qu'il posa sur le nouveau meuble et auquel il rendit sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette.

Il mit ses mains à l'intérieur et en sortit une bouteille de vin qu'il montra à Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête, sans même lire l'étiquette ; il n'y connaissait rien et ce n'était pas près de changer. Lucius ricana et posa la bouteille sur la table, avant de sortir d'autres choses de ce qu'Harry pensait être un panier sans fond.

Au final, la table se retrouva remplie de mets plus fins les uns que les autres : magret de canard braisé, foie gras, crustacés. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Pour Harry qui n'avait mangé que des fruits secs, des bouillons et des ragoûts depuis des mois, c'était vraiment alléchant. Il n'avait par ailleurs jamais goûté certains de ces plats. Ce n'était pas chez les Dursley qu'il aurait pu en goûter, à Poudlard, les menus n'étaient pas les mêmes, quant aux Weasley… même pour noël ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter ce genre d'ingrédient.

\- Comment vous êtes vous procuré tout ça ? demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Lucius ricana à nouveau, tout en faisant léviter deux cartons, de part et d'autre de la table avant de les métamorphoser en chaises.

\- J'ai planifié une "surprise" pour le Lord. Il aura le droit ce soir à un merveilleux repas avec ses Mangemorts. Ce panier est relié à la salle de stockage des elfes, j'y prends ce que je veux, et ils vont en préparer tellement, pour tout le monde, qu'ils ne verront pas qu'il en manque.

\- Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Lucius avec un sourire charmeur, avant de tirer élégamment la chaise pour qu'Harry prenne place.

Alors qu'il s'installait à son tour, il vit le jeune homme plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Il crut un instant avoir faire quelque chose de mal, qu'Harry sanglotait, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était un fou rire contenu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Lorsque le Gryffondor réussit à se calmer, il essaya de s'expliquer :

\- L'autre accro aux serpents règne sur le monde sorcier Anglais, des gens meurent chaque jour, mes amis sont en danger, moi-même je risque de mourir à tout moment, je suis dans le repère de mon pire ennemi, j'ai une petite amie qui m'attend à l'extérieur et je suis en train de dîner aux chandelles avec Lord Malfoy.

Lucius eut un sourire, se rendant bien compte que les nerfs du jeune homme étaient probablement en train de lâcher après toutes ces aventures.

\- Il m'arrive tant de choses surprenantes, que je pense toujours que plus rien ne pourra me surprendre. Et pourtant… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé être un jour dans cette situation.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ce qui arrive là… non ?

\- Loin de là… Snape dirait encore que c'est ma chance légendaire ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais pour une fois, il aurait raison, j'ai vraiment de la chance que vous m'ayez aidé.

Lucius approcha son visage et l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de faire ça… fit Harry d'une voix basse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je commence réellement à ne plus avoir faim de nourriture.

Lucius lui fit un sourire moqueur et se réinstalla.

\- C'est tellement étrange ce que je vis ici, commença Harry en regardant Lucius lui mettre devant lui une assiette de nourriture.

\- Étrange ?

\- Oui… quand je suis arrivé, je vous détestais. Vous étiez pour moi comme tous ces autres Mangemorts… Puis vous m'avez sauvé... Bon, vous m'avez enfermé dans ce placard mais cela me garde en vie chaque jour. Vous avez même abattu votre femme pour éviter qu'elle ne me tue !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, la relation que j'entretenais avec elle n'était pas profonde et elle était une ennemie pour ma propre famille.

\- Je sais… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

\- Continue.

\- Puis les choses ont tellement changé quand j'étais malade. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de vous voir comme un ennemi et à quel moment j'ai commencé à m'attacher à vous… Je me rappelle de vous, vous inquiétant pour ma santé et… personne n'avait encore été comme ça avec moi.

\- Tu ne m'en veux plus d'avoir amené Severus à tes côtés ?

\- Non, loin de là, j'ai accepté qu'il n'était pas la chauve-souris des cachots, le bâtard graisseux comme je le pensais… Je dois avouer qu'il cache bien son jeu. Un peu comme vous en fait.

\- Je cache bien mon jeu ?

\- Oh oui ! Vous n'êtes pas ce Lord si froid que vous montrez, l'homme qui semble égoïste en façade. Vous êtes tellement… plus ? Je ne sais pas. Il a fallu que vous m'embrassiez pour que j'admette que l'image que j'avais de vous avait bel et bien changée. Il a fallu que vous m'embrassiez pour que je me rende compte que je vous désirais… mais c'est votre faute ça ! Vous et toutes vos allusions salaces !

\- Tu m'en vois ravi Harry ! Je me rappelle d'un jour où tu m'as dit que tes fesses t'appartenaient et je suis content de voir que tu as changé d'avis.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Lucius. Disons que vous faites juste un passage de temps en temps…

Harry avait les joues légèrement rouges. Il était toujours gêné de dire des choses comme ceci mais sa rougeur était la seule chose qui prouvait sa timidité.

\- Tant que je suis et serai le seul à avoir le passage, je m'en contenterais.

\- Vous dites ça comme si cela allait durer longtemps…

\- Alors, profitons juste de ce que l'on a pour le moment… d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous désire tant. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par un seul homme mais c'est comme si… c'était normal avec vous. Je ne me pose pas de questions. Mais même avant qu'on commence à coucher ensemble, c'était… ça semblait naturel. Avec Ginny, j'ai jamais ressenti les choses que je ressens avec vous.

\- Et tu… préfères quelles sensations ? Celles que je te donne ou… les siennes ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Après tout, je suis sorti avec elle pendant quelques temps et… elle m'attend encore je pense. Ce que je ressens en votre présence est… Indescriptible. Je ne sais pas. C'est ridicule. Je ne devrais pas dire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais partir d'ici un jour et on ne se reverra plus alors je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça.

\- Tu as raison, ne nous égarons pas, répondit Lucius en levant son verre pour trinquer.

La soirée continua sans que Harry ne reparle une seule fois de Ginny. Ils discutèrent longtemps de leur vie respective et apprirent beaucoup l'un sur l'autre. Malgré tout, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes. Il était tellement bien avec Harry qu'il oubliait parfois que celui-ci allait partir. Sauf que les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient et, un jour, ils allaient reprendre leur vie d'avant.

La fin du repas arriva rapidement et les deux hommes passèrent une bonne soirée. Lucius partit tôt, laissant un Harry frustré.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite où il y aura du mouvement !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _On se rapproche doucement mais sûrement de la fin ! Et oui, plus qu'un chapitre la semaine prochaine où vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire ! On espère en tout cas que vous aimez toujours cette histoire et tout de suite, laissons place à Pauu_Aya qui a un message à vous faire passer :_

 _Hey hey hey !  
_

 _Ici Pauu_Aya qui sort de l'ombre le temps d'un chapitre ! Ou plutôt le temps d'une note de chapitre ! (Assez longue ! Désolée d'avance)_

 _Eh oui ! Même si je n'ai que très (très très) peu participé à l'écriture de cette histoire, je suis un peu les reviews et vos réactions, et je me dois de réagir ! De un, pour rectifier une erreur, de deux pour le bien-être de mes deux co-auteurs !_

 _Je vais vous parler ici du Syndrome de Stockholm ! Il est revenu dans plusieurs commentaires que la relation Harry x Lucius (je spoil rien hein ?! vous étiez déjà au courant ?) était due à un Syndrome de Stockholm. He bien non ! Ce dernier est ressenti par des personnes otages envers leur geôlier/agresseur. Les otages peuvent développer un sentiment d'appartenance, d'amour, de reconnaissance... quand leurs agresseurs ont certains gestes et comportements gentils._

 _Dans cette histoire, Lucius n'est ni un geôlier, ni un agresseur. Il a sauvé Harry des méchants Mangemorts et le cache pour le protéger. Si il y avait eu un Syndrome de Stockholm dans cette fic, ça aurait voulu dire qu'Harry aurait eu une relation avec... Voldemort par exemple ! Ou un éventuel Mangemort qui l'aurait torturé. Ou si Voldynounichet avait confié la garde de Harry à Lucius, et donc que Lucius se serait retrouvé avec un rôle de geôlier, là oui : le Syndrome de Stockholm aurait été présent ! Mais il n'y a rien de tout ça dans cette histoire !_

 _Si certain.e.s d'entre vous ne comprennent pas trop, je vous conseille "Kidnapping", une fic construite sur ce syndrome. (Bon c'est un Drarry... alors je sais pas si parler de ça sur une fic Lurry est raisonnable mais bon...) [Epsi : Ennnnnn ! Sacrilège ! Un Drarry ?! Quelle horreur !]_

 _Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes,_

 _Pauu_Aya repart dans l'ombre !_

 _Surtout, ne prenez pas ce message comme une dispute, c'est juste qu'on a eu de nombreux retour à ce sujet et qu'on préférait qu'on soit tous d'accord. Je crois que ça nous embêterait toutes les trois si notre histoire était basée sur quelque chose que nous n'avions pas voulu._

 _Alors voilà ! Merci à tous pour vos retours, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, un grand merci !_

 _Sur ce, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **/!\** **Attention** **/!\**

 **/!\** **Ce chapitre est classé M** **/!\**

 **(mais promis, le prochain ne l'est pas)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry fouillait allègrement dans les cartons de jouets d'enfant de Draco lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.

\- Je ne fouillais pas ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, que sa bouche fut prise par des lèvres et que son visage fut envahi de cheveux blonds. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses sens étaient ravagés par son amant. Lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna, Harry le regarda, légèrement inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Chut, murmura Lucius tout contre sa bouche. Laisse moi juste un moment… dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Après quelques secondes, Lucius recula et guida Harry jusqu'au lit pour l'allonger et le surplomber.

\- On ne discute pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Non… Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Lucius observant toujours son amant, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Depuis la soirée en tête à tête, ils discutaient beaucoup et Lucius lui avait même raconté comment il était entré chez les Mangemorts. C'était des moments de partage qu'Harry appréciait particulièrement.

Pourtant, en cet instant, le partage était tout autre. Une lueur qu'il ne comprenait pas, animait le visage de Lucius alors que celui-ci le regardait.

En effet, le Lord fixait son amant, gravant chaque courbe du jeune homme dans son esprit. Il voulait profiter avant que tout s'arrête. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et se coucha sur lui, faisant peser tout son poids. Il embrassa son cou, sa mâchoire, ses joues, sa bouche, posant ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée.

Il descendit petit à petit, sortant un petit bout de sa langue pour le goûter encore et encore. Ses doigts défaisaient chaque bouton avec une lenteur insoutenable. Tout allait tellement lentement que Harry était partagé entre l'excitation et la frustration. Malgré cela, il le laissa faire, c'étaient des sensations grisantes.

Lucius laissa une de ses mains glisser vers le pantalon pour commencer à le retirer également, mais la patience de Harry arrivait à sa fin. Ce dernier retira les doigts de Lucius pour défaire lui-même les derniers boutons. Ils se redressèrent le temps de retirer les vêtements qui étaient de trop dans leur ébat pour finir ainsi, nus.

Le blond repoussa d'une main Harry pour qu'il se rallonge et ainsi, put se réinstaller entre ses jambes.

Il recommença alors sa douce torture et Harry pensa un instant que Lucius voulait vraiment sa mort. Il avait essayé d'accélérer les choses, de faire parler son amant, mais celui-ci semblait dans une sorte de transe et le regardait avec dans les yeux, de la luxure à l'état pur. Alors, après quelques minutes de lutte, il avait fini par abandonner et se laisser complètement aller dans ses bras.

La fellation fut la plus longue et langoureuse qu'Harry n'ait jamais reçue. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps et ne pensait qu'à cette langue et cette bouche qui s'activaient sur lui. Pour la première fois, Lucius le laissa jouir dans sa bouche et avala le tout avec un sourire gourmand.

Il continua ensuite, encore et encore pour l'exciter de nouveau léchant ses testicules, mais sans jamais toucher son entrée plissée qu'Harry rêvait de voir à nouveau possédée.

Lorsque Lucius remonta à sa hauteur, ce fut pour l'embrasser profondément et longuement. Entre deux baisers, il murmura un sort de lubrification qui fit sursauter Harry ; la fraîcheur soudaine à cet endroit était inattendue. Il trembla ensuite légèrement, en sentant Lucius s'aligner, sans préparation préalable.

\- Lucius… haleta-t-il timidement.

\- Chut, murmura Lucius à son oreille. Laisse moi juste… S'il te plaît…

Harry hoqueta en entendant le Lord dire ces quelques mots de politesse. Il ne les avait encore jamais entendus de sa bouche. Un Malfoy exigeait, il ne demandait pas.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser, car Lucius le pénétra lentement. Ce fut douloureux, mais Harry avait prouvé qu'il aimait la rudesse et ce moment ne fit que le confirmer.

Malgré le fait qu'ils aient des rapports réguliers depuis une dizaine de jours, et malgré les potions qui lui évitaient les douleurs après leur partie de jambe en l'air, son corps n'était pas encore habitué.

Une fois les hanches de Lucius plaquées contre son aine, celui-ci ne bougea plus et respira profondément. Il leva son regard, qu'il avait baissé pour regarder leurs corps imbriqués, et le braqua sur le visage d'Harry.

Il resta ensuite, un long moment sans bouger, laissant le temps à son partenaire de se détendre. Son propre corps était tendu à l'extrême, ses muscles bandés, la respiration profonde. C'était incroyablement dur de ne pas se laisser aller, à pilonner le corps chaud sous lui.

Harry prit le visage de Lucius en coupe et l'embrassa avec passion. Il laissa sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à la douceur et à la tendresse que l'homme savait tant lui donner. Le début était brutal mais sans l'être. Harry ne savait pas comment son amant avait pu s'y prendre pour rendre l'acte si passionné malgré la douleur.

Le brun s'éloigna doucement de son visage, regarda le regard gris profondément avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Il lui donnait l'autorisation de bouger.

Lucius commença à attraper le sexe de Harry et le caressa alors qu'il laissait ses hanches se mouvoir.

Il resta doux au début, pour ne pas blesser son amant, mais très vite, cela devient plus brutal. Il était en appui sur un coude et légèrement penché sur le côté pour pouvoir le masturber mais ses mouvements étaient tout de même restreints.

Il en voulait plus.

Alors, il se redressa et se mit sur les genoux, emportant avec lui les hanches de Harry qu'il soutenait avec ses deux mains, crispées sur sa chair. La position était tout bonnement indécente. Harry était si exposé face à lui… Celui-ci, bien conscient de la perte de ce corps lourd qu'il aimait pourtant sentir contre lui, gémit de façon délicieuse.

\- Touche-toi, grogna Lucius en recommençant ses mouvements de hanches.

Harry ne répondit pas, ne s'interrogea pas et commença à pomper son membre avec ferveur. La cadence langoureuse du début, s'était transformée en passion débridée et il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry, pour jouir et asperger son propre ventre, sous le regard avide de Lucius. Celui-ci sentit le canal étroit de son compagnon se resserrer encore et libéra sa semence qui, dans son esprit brumeux, marqua son amant comme le sien. Il s'effondra sur Harry, puis roula sur le côté, sans pour autant aller trop loin. La taille du lit ne le lui permettait pas, mais de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie…

Comme après chacun de leur ébat, Harry ressentait une sensation de bien être. Il savait que c'était son orgasme qui le rendait ainsi mais il y avait toutes ces petites choses à côté qui rendaient chacun de ces moments uniques. Surtout, qui faisaient que Harry voulait rester aux côtés de Lucius. Il pensa brièvement à Ginny et à quel point les sensations étaient différentes. Comme pour leur baiser. Ginny l'avait déjà embrassé mais Harry aimait sentir Lucius dominer leurs échanges. De plus, Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer Ginny le reprendre dans les bras. Il aimait tellement sentir le corps d'un autre homme contre le sien qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer sentir la poitrine ferme de la rousse.

Harry ferma les yeux, il allait devoir partir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait retourner aux côtés de Ginny... c'était ce qui l'attendait. Avec un peu de chance, tout serait pareil avec Ginny et il oublierait ce qui s'était passé ici. Tout avait été parfait avec Lucius mais ce ne pouvait être qu'un intermède dans leur vie.

Le jeune homme, dans ses pensées, fut ramené à la réalité par son amant. Il entendit la respiration de ce dernier se faire plus forte. Pour la première fois, il était resté et dormait à ses côtés. Harry se cala un peu plus contre lui et se laissa bercer par ses expirations.

Lorsque le Gryffondor papillona des yeux le lendemain, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Enfin… normalement. Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne auprès de lui. Mais il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour voir Lucius, assit sur un carton, la tête dans ses mains, coudes sur les genoux.

C'était tout sauf un comportement de Lord et de Malfoy, Harry commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour le blond. Quelque chose devait se passer pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

-Lucius ?

Ce dernier haussa aussitôt la tête et se redressa pour être droit. Mais si tout son corps s'était remis en mode "Lord", ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment profond que Harry pensait être de la détresse. Mais il devait se tromper...

\- Harry, je dois te parler, fit-il d'une voix basse et tendue.

Le jeune homme se crispa face à cette phrase. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas. Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose troublait Lucius et il avait l'impression qu'il allait savoir ce que c'était.

\- J'ai enfin la solution pour te sortir d'ici, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Harry s'assit aussitôt pour croiser le regard de l'homme. Il lui lança un sourire qui se fana rapidement en voyant l'air un peu triste de Lucius. Ce fut là que le Gryffondor comprit. S'il savait comment le sortir d'ici, cela voulait dire que bientôt, leur chemin se séparerait. Harry allait devoir retourner à sa bataille, à sa guerre. Si le blond était si troublé, c'était que Harry n'allait pas rester longtemps. Alors ce dernier ne voulait pas savoir la date, pas savoir son plan. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et l'amena jusqu'au lit. Il comptait bien profiter de son amant, de sa douceur, jusqu'au bout.

###

Lucius voyait maintenant les barrières du manoir s'affaiblir de plus en plus depuis deux semaines. Etait-ce un manque de vigilance de la part de Voldemort ? Parfois, Lucius se demandait si ce n'était pas un piège. Si le Lord ne se doutait pas que Harry était entre ces murs et qu'il voulait le faire sortir de son trou. Si tel était le cas, Lucius ne donnait pas cher de sa peau après avoir fait fuir le jeune homme.

Quand il avait repéré les premiers signes de faiblesses, il s'était rendu compte que Harry allait bientôt partir. Il était alors allé le rejoindre dans le placard et s'était régalé de son corps. Depuis ce jour-là, le jour où il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Harry, il y allait plus régulièrement et il avait l'impression qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus au jeune homme.

Il voulait le garder pour lui, juste un peu plus longtemps. Harry était une sorte de bouée de sauvetage pour lui et il avait l'impression de pouvoir survivre à la guerre. Alors, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Mais parce qu'il l'appréciait, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Le garçon avait une tâche à accomplir et n'aspirait qu'à s'en aller en fin de compte. Pour une fois, Lucius n'allait rien exiger, il allait donner.

Ce fut donc lors de la soirée du vingt neuf juillet qu'il arriva dans le placard avec la ferme intention de lui exposer son plan, qu'il avait enfin pu mettre au point.

Il entra dans le placard et trouva Harry penché au dessus d'un carton. Ce dernier sortait des tas de feuilles couvertes de dessins griffonnés. Ils étaient tous de Draco, qui les avait faits avec plaisir pour son père. Il avait essayé pendant un temps d'en faire à sa mère mais Lucius se rappelait encore que Narcissa les brûlait, ne voulant pas s'encombrer de "ces horreurs" comme elle le disait. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit devant son fils mais cela blessait tellement Lucius qu'il avait demandé à Draco de n'en faire que pour lui, que ce serait leur secret et il les avait tous gardés.

-Encore en train de fouiller ?

-Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert d'essayer encore de le nier, répondit Harry en tournant son visage vers Lucius avec un sourire radieux. Draco vous a fait plein de dessins à ce que je vois.

-Il adorait en faire pendant une époque. Je n'ai pas voulu les jeter.

Harry reposa tous les dessins dans le carton et le referma pour le remettre auprès des autres.

\- Je crois que je vais bientôt les avoir tous ouverts des dizaines de fois…

\- Cela fait quatre mois que tu es ici dans ce manoir… enfin, un peu plus de trois mois dans ce placard. Et tu ne passeras pas un mois de plus…

Harry tourna son regard directement pour le plonger dans le sien.

\- Vous avez enfin un plan ?

\- Les barrières commencent vraiment à être faibles toute la journée. Donc avec Severus, on s'est entendus pour une date.

Lucius s'approcha et prit le petit calendrier qui trainait contre un mur.

\- Le huit août, le Seigneur des… Enfin… _Il_ prévoit une attaque près de Londres avec tous les Mangemorts. Le manoir sera donc totalement vide. Je quitterais la mission quelques instants, sans me faire repérer, pour venir te rejoindre et te donner le feu vert. Severus me couvrira pendant ce temps et personne ne remarquera rien. Toi, de ton côté, tu pourras partir et… ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Il va savoir que quelqu'un de l'intérieur m'a aidé, s'il se rend compte de ma fuite.

\- Et il le saura très certainement… soupira Lucius. Mais c'est la seule solution.

\- Non c'est impossible ! S'il apprend que c'est vous, il vous tuera ! Et vous avez pensé à Draco, s'il se venge sur lui ?!

Lucius claqua sa langue contre son palais, commençant à s'énerver légèrement. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le jeune homme partir et pourtant, c'était à lui de le pousser dehors. C'était dur et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à Draco ! cracha-t-il à son amant qui recula légèrement, effrayé par cette subite colère. Je l'ai valorisé auprès du Lord et lui ai demandé comme une faveur de le prendre dans sa garde rapprochée pour le raid pour qu'il puisse prouver sa valeur. Ca sera dur pour lui, il va devoir tuer mais au moins, le Lord saura avec certitude que ce n'est pas lui derrière ton évasion. Il ne sera pas présent au manoir le jour où tu t'enfuieras..

\- Et vous, et Snape ?

\- Cela suffit, il y a des choses plus importantes que deux vies dans la guerre. Tu as une mission qui mérite des sacrifices. Severus et moi savons que nous risquons nos vies à tout moment mais surtout, nous savons qu'il faut que tu partes d'ici car tu es la seule personne qui puisse venir à bout de ce parasite.

Harry ne releva même pas l'injure de l'autre homme. Il était tétanisé par le fait que deux hommes voulaient se sacrifier pour lui et pour la guerre.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes Harry. La guerre apporte son lot de morts, mais si au moins Severus et moi pouvons partir en sachant que c'était pour une bonne cause, ce serait déjà ça de pris.

Harry garda le silence et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Si vous venez à mourir, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… murmura-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si. Personne ne se souciera de deux Mangemorts, soupira Lucius en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Moi si !

-Tu sais ce que tu pourras faire si ton stupide coeur de Gryffondor ne supporte pas notre perte ? demanda Lucius avant de reprendre sans attendre la réponse. Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Draco.

-Pardon ? haleta Harry.

Le brun le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

-Mon fils n'aura plus personne, il sera perdu et tenté de faire des choses idiotes. Si tu es à ses côtés, que tu ne le laisses pas seul, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as une sorte de magnétisme, expliqua Lucius. Une chose en toi qui force le plus plus cruel des Mangemorts à s'attendrir… C'est assez fascinant. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette fausse naïveté, ce courage débordant… Je ne sais pas… Mais je suis sûr que tu parviendra à conquérir mon fils et à le guider aux bons endroits. Je veux qu'il devienne quelqu'un de respecté et de fort, qu'il ait une vie paisible.

-Ce que vous me demandez est perturbant… grogna Harry en se blottissant sur son lit. Surtout en sachant que c'est mon ennemi depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard… Je crois surtout qu'il y aura un meurtre. Non… pas de meurtre, il va juste me provoquer en duel dès que je lui aurai dit "Salut Draco, ton père veut que je prenne soin de toi !".

-Je t'en pris, vos relations ne sont pas aussi conflictuelles…

-Vous ne nous avez jamais vus dans la même pièce, grommela Harry.

-Peux-tu me dire que tu n'as pas changé d'avis sur lui au fil des années ?

-Non, c'est vrai qu'au début, c'était l'arrogant, égoïste et insupportable blondinet. Puis c'est devenu le petit con qui court dans les robes de son père.

-Harry…

-Bon d'accord je dois avouer que depuis que je suis ici, mon opinion sur lui a un peu changé… Disons que ma position envers lui est… neutre ?

Lucius sourit et posa son regard sur lui.

-Tu vois, j'ai raison. Puis regarde-moi ? Reconnais-tu l'homme cruel que tu as connu autrefois ?

Harry leva le nez qu'il avait plongé dans son oreiller de fortune et regarda Lucius des pieds à la tête avec un sourire narquois.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit-il enfin.

-Et bien tu vois, c'est ça l'effet Harry Potter, dit Lucius en plongeant sur le lit pour ravager la bouche de son amant.

-Oui, enfin ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'agisse avec lui, comme j'agis avec vous, rajouta le brun entre deux baisers.

-J'y compte bien, fit le blond d'une voix rauque en suçant son cou.

Ce fut à une heure avancée de la nuit qu'ils s'endormirent enfin, nus et enlacés, pour une nuit de plus reposante.

###

Severus entra en silence dans le placard. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Lucius pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé et ne voulait pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire dans les couloirs du manoir, alors il avait préféré rejoindre le jeune homme seul pour se cacher le temps que le propriétaire des lieux se montre.

Il referma le mur et regarda la chambre où régnait une atmosphère douce grâce à la lumière plus basse que d'habitude. Severus n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour comprendre où était Lucius. Son pied venait d'écraser la chemise du blond qui trainait au sol et une telle négligence de la part de Lucius ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

-Par Merlin… grogna-t-il.

Ses yeux noirs se dirigèrent vers le lit où il put voir distinctement Lucius Malfoy serrer un Harry Potter endormi tout contre lui, comme s'il l'empêchait de partir. Ils semblaient être nus, au vu des vêtements au sol et du drap qui les couvrait difficilement.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans ce placard mais ça ?! Sincèrement, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Comment ces deux idiots pouvaient penser à batifoler alors que le chaos régnait en dehors de ces lieux ? Lucius avait un fils de l'âge de Potter et il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises avec des hommes bien plus beaux que l'était Potter. Et puis, n'avaient-ils aucune décence pour ne pas penser à s'habiller après avoir copulé ?

Severus se racla la gorge bruyamment, ce qui eut le mérite de réveiller Harry en sursaut et faire grogner Lucius. Le plus jeune essaya de se redresser légèrement pour voir qui était là mais le blond semblait s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée.

-Lucius, Potter ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, habillez-vous ! fit Severus d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus.

Harry commença à rougir quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Car même si ses parties intimes étaient cachées, il restait nu devant son professeur et avec son amant qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner.

Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil et soupira à la vue du Maître des Potions.

-Tourne toi, grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Le potionniste leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire ce que lui demandait son ami.

Harry, qui allait pour se lever pour ainsi trouver ses vêtements, fut arrêté dans sa démarche par Lucius qui l'embrassa avec tendresse. Cela dura plusieurs secondes, temps qu'ils auraient dû utiliser pour se préparer, mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un léger sourire ornait leurs lèvres. C'était un bon réveil, même s'il n'était pas très intime. Harry se leva et attrapa ses vêtements, il retint de justesse le petit cri peu masculin, qui voulut sortir quand Lucius lui donna une fessée légère.

Sauf que si Severus n'avait ni vu ni entendu la réaction du brun, il avait tout à fait entendu ce son d'une peau claquée. Il grogna un peu pour faire comprendre qu'il en avait marre de poireauter.

-Encore quelques instants mon ami, dit Lucius avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il remettait tout juste son pantalon.

Harry s'habilla rapidement, peu rassuré de savoir ce que Lucius pouvait entreprendre d'autre.

Lucius vérifia qu'Harry était convenablement habillé avant de demander à son ami de revenir vers eux. Il detestait cette pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait à l'idée seule que Severus puisse voir son amant dénudé. Cela rendait les choses trop difficiles.

Il invita Severus à s'asseoir d'un geste, désignant le lit mais celui-ci lui répondit par une grimace de dégoût, fronçant le nez alors qu'il regardait la couche.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait là-dedans. Ca ne me regarde absolument pas, mais je suis assez intelligent pour en imaginer les grandes lignes et je refuse de m'asseoir à l'endroit où l'un de vous a eu des rapports sexuels.

-Dans ce cas tu devrais éviter ton laboratoire et ton bureau, ricana Lucius.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te prêter ma maison il y a six ans quand tu es rentré de vacances avec ce Brésilien de malheur, grogna Severus.

Lucius lui fit un sourire narquois et guida Harry pour l'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, sans pour autant déloger sa main du bas de son dos, comme le remarqua aisément Severus.

Tout ceci était loin d'être bon à ses yeux. Si Lucius s'était attaché au Gryffondor, il allait mal supporter son départ…

Harry ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre alors qu'il faisait face à son professeur. La discussion était trop décontractée, la situation trop rocambolesque et surtout, la main de Lucius était toujours sur lui, le caressant de son pouce, ce qui était bien trop perturbant pour son esprit.

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils en regardant la pièce, se demandant dans quel endroit son ami et l'amant de celui-ci n'avaient pas fait de choses dégoûtantes. Il se décida finalement pour un carton, l'un des plus fins qu'il put trouver et qui ne supporterait certainement pas le poids de l'un ou de l'autre. Il lui lança un sortilège pour le rendre plus dur que la pierre sans pour autant endommager son contenu, créant ainsi un tabouret inconfortable mais propre de toute substance organique.

\- La bataille est dans cinq jours. Les barrières sont plus faibles que jamais et les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ont été transmis. L'assaut aura lieu sur une petite ville de résistants près de Londres à dix-neuf heures et comme l'Ordre du Phoenix n'est pas prévenu, nous aurons un peu de temps avant leur arrivée et la résistance qui s'organisera par la suite. Je pense qu'un quart d'heure suffira pour vous faire sortir d'ici. J'ai préparé du Polynectar, il me faut un cheveux de toi Lucius, pour donner la potion à un Moldu et l'assommer, faisant croire que tu es inconscient sur le champ de bataille.

\- Je vais passer pour un homme faible et ridicule, grogna Lucius.

\- C'est le prix à payer pour faire sortir Potter, dit catégoriquement Severus. Si tout se passe bien, à dix-neuf heures trente, dans cinq jours, vous serez libre Monsieur Potter.

\- C'est de la folie, gémit Harry.

\- Des remerciements seraient plus adéquats au vue de la situation, répondit Severus les sourcils froncés. De plus, je pensais que vous aimiez les plans dangereux comme le stupide Gryffondor que vous êtes. Celui-là serait presque associé à un suicide dans une réunion de stratégie.

\- Je suis peut-être un stupide Gryffondor mais vous, brillant Serpentard, n'avez pas pensé aux risques que _vous_ preniez dans cette affaire !

\- Nous ne sommes pas idiot, nous savons parfaitement ce que nous risquons.

\- Et si Voldy découvre que les barrières tombent ? demanda Harry d'un air de défi.

\- Il apparaîtra devant vous deux et vous devrez transplaner au plus vite.

\- Il s'en prendrait à Draco, intervient Lucius en se redressant.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à envoyer un patronus pour qu'il te rejoigne immédiatement dans un endroit secret.

\- Et toi ? demanda Lucius. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il saura que tu es complice. Nous sommes bien trop proches depuis de nombreuses années pour que tu ignores un plan de cette envergure.

\- J'arriverai peut-être à me disculper à ses yeux, répondit Severus avec un geste vague de la main, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

\- "Peut-être" n'est pas suffisant pour moi Severus Snape ! grogna Lucius.

\- Occupe toi de ton fils et laisse moi m'occuper de moi.

\- C'est hors de question !

Ils étaient tous deux en train de s'énerver lorsqu'ils entendirent un petit rire étouffé venant de la troisième personne de la pièce.

\- C'est pas vrai ?! gloussa Harry.

\- Plait-il ? demanda Lucius en se tournant vers lui dans un même mouvement que son ami.

\- Alors les Serpentards se disputent ? hoqueta Harry, en retenant son rire. Je pensais que vous étiez… Une sorte de secte. Toujours d'accord les uns les autres, avec les mêmes idées arrêtées pour chaque chose.

\- Stupide Gryffondor, grommela Severus.

\- Mais je pense que Lucius a raison… reprit Harry reprenant son sérieux. C'est trop risqué pour vous. Vous feriez mieux de partir avec Draco au moment où il recevra le patronus.

\- Je me fous de ce que vous pensez Potter. Je ferai ce qu'il me semblera être le mieux et mon choix ne regarde que moi.

\- Très bien… soupira théâtralement Harry. Dommage… J'aurai bien voulu partir…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda dangereusement Severus.

\- Que je ne partirai pas, répondit candidement Harry.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un petit crétin stupide et arrogant. Vous louperiez une occasion unique de sortir d'ici et de retrouver vos insignifiants amis pour me sauver la peau, cracha Severus en se relevant vivement.

\- En réalité ce n'est pas la seule raison, déclara calmement Harry. Déjà, vous m'avez suffisamment sauvé la vie pour que je me sente redevable, malgré… Et bien… Tout le reste. Ensuite, je pense à Draco qui, même si je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, a déjà perdu sa mère récemment et ne mérite pas de perdre aussi son parrain. Et puis… Pensez à Lucius… Perdre son meilleur ami serait un nouveau coup dur…

\- Essaierais-tu de le prendre par les sentiments ? demanda Lucius à son oreille, non sans la mordiller l'espace d'une seconde.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge sans répondre à Lucius et continua sa diatribe :

\- Et lorsque j'aurai un problème et me retrouverai à nouveau en danger de mort, à qui enverrai-je mon patronus si ce n'est vous ? Maintenant que je suis sûr à cent pour cent que vous voulez me garder en vie.

S'il avait énoncé toutes ses excuses avec un sourire goguenard au début, il était très sérieux alors qu'il finissait son argumentaire. Il reprit :

\- Quand je serai dehors je vais reprendre ma tâche et ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques semaines avant que tout ne soit fini. Même si vous vouliez continuer à m'aider en récupérant des informations chez les Mangemorts, vous ne pourriez pas me les transmettre car je vais me cacher. Autant que vous fassiez de même de votre côté et que vous continuiez à protéger ceux que vous aimez plutôt que de mourir bêtement.

Un silence s'installa dans le petit placard avant que Severus ne reprenne avec hargne, cachant le fait qu'il avait été déstabilisé par les propos du jeune homme.

-Et que voulez-vous ? Un serment sorcier peut-être ?!

-Non… répondit calmement Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Je veux simplement que vous me promettiez que si Draco et Lucius doivent fuir, vous ferez de même et que vous vous cacherez jusqu'à la dernière bataille. Je n'ai pas besoin de serment, je vous fais confiance.

Severus avait les yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune homme. Les yeux verts de Lily, remplis de sincérité et de confiance. Elle avait exactement le même regard lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, juste avant qu'il ne la rejette. A sa plus grande honte, Severus céda.

-Je promets, dit-il durement avant de simplement sortir de la pièce, sans un regard vers ses yeux trop verts qui lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs.

Le silence reprit son cours jusqu'à ce que Lucius se penche sur le cou de son amant pour le mordiller.

-Harry Potter, tu as réussi à faire plier le grand Severus Snape. Tu m'étonnes toujours plus de jour en jour.

###

Le sort qui leur arrivait dessus les prit de surprise mais déjà, Lucius transplanait loin de son manoir et loin du cri de colère de Lord Voldemort. Leur plan se déroulait correctement, s'il oubliait le sort de découpe qui venait de l'atteindre. Le blond resta concentré sur sa destination car il ne fallait pas qu'il perde pied maintenant. Tout d'abord : mettre Harry en sécurité.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent à plusieurs endroits pour brouiller les pistes et enfin Lucius s'arrêta dans une petite rue que Harry reconnut immédiatement : Privet Drive.

Le Gryffondor leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux pour profiter du vent qui fouettait son visage. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti l'air frais sur lui, ou juste pu profiter des quelques rayons de soleil. Il rouvrit ses paupières et tourna son regard vers l'ouest pour voir l'astre s'apprêter à se coucher.

C'était presque un moment de plénitude, très vite stoppé par un grognement de la part de Lucius.

Harry se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il se tenait les côtes. Une inquiétude monta rapidement lorsque le brun vit la main rouge de l'autre homme. Aussitôt, il envoya un Patronus à Severus grâce à la baguette que ce dernier lui avait apportée la veille. Puis il aida Lucius à s'asseoir au sol.

Il ne connaissait aucun sort de soin, rien qui ne pouvait fermer une coupure si grande et si profonde. Harry aurait aimé que Hermione soit là pour l'aider mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait que regarder Lucius se vider de son sang, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai envoyé un Patronus à Snape… il… il ne va pas tarder, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Il essayait d'être confiant mais le brun n'avait aucune certitude que son message arrive à temps auprès du Maître des Potions. Lucius sortit de sa poche un simple caillou et le mit dans la paume de Harry.

\- Non, non, je peux pas partir alors que vous êtes comme ça, s'énerva Harry en posant le caillou au sol. Apprenez moi un sort, ou alors dites-moi que vous avez une potion sur vous, que Severus ne les a pas toutes sur lui !

\- Le Portoloin va bientôt s'activer, reprends-le !

\- Non ! J'attends Snape avec vous.

\- Reprends-le.

\- Vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang. Je dois bien pouvoir lancer un sort pour vous aider ! Dites moi quoi faire, un sortilège, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, supplia Harry.

Lucius se redressa avec difficulté tout en attrapant le caillou. Harry devait partir, il devait retrouver les personnes qui l'aideraient dans sa mission. S'il restait trop longtemps ici, ils se feraient prendre tous les deux.

Le blond souffrait mais mis à part son froncement de sourcil et sa main ensanglantée, il ne montrait pas à quel point il se sentait mal. Il reposa la petite pierre dans la main de Harry et ferma le poing de ce dernier. Peut-être qu'il mourrait aujourd'hui mais au moins, le Survivant était sauf. Son amant était sauf.

Il attrapa la nuque de Harry, qui allait s'énerver de nouveau, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si aujourd'hui était son dernier jour, il voulait au moins goûter une dernière fois la douceur de son amant. Un dernier baiser.

Lucius l'embrassa durant de longues secondes, les dernières minutes qui restaient avant que le portoloin s'active. Il s'assura que Harry tenait encore le caillou, puis lorsque l'heure arriva, il se détacha délicatement du jeune homme qui le regardait, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

-On le savait Harry… tout cela devait prendre fin un jour, murmura Lucius.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, il fut emporté par le Portoloin, lui laissant comme dernière image : son amant saignant, mais souriant.

* * *

 _Merci de nous avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à nous partager vos impressions et vos ressentis, on prend toujours plaisir à vous répondre ! Encore merci et à mardi prochain !_

 _PS : Et comme vous le devinez, dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera enfin notre Harry devant l'autel ! N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?_

 _Aupaupsi_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre, celui que vous attendez tous je pense ! Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont suivies, merci pour votre soutien, vos follows, vos favs, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et merci aux silencieux d'être restés jusqu'au bout également. Un grand merci également aux anonymes qui prennent le temps de nous laisser une petite review, désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre mais merci pour tout !_

 _On espère en tout cas que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire, sans plus attendre, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 _8 Août 1999 : Jour du mariage_

Harry lâcha doucement les mains de Ginny pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait sous l'arche florale, dans le jardin décoré des Weasley. D'un regard vif, il vit Severus Snape, se tenant légèrement en retrait près de la maison. Ce dernier avait un léger sourire et semblait fier de son ami qui venait d'arrêter la cérémonie. Draco était également présent, le nez relevé et le dos droit, un petit sourire hautain sur le visage.

\- Malfoy ?! s'écria Ginny piquée au vif par l'homme qui avait arrêté le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Les autres membres de la famille Weasley se levèrent pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pour pouvoir continuer la cérémonie mais Lucius prit la parole avant qu'ils n'arrivent vers lui :

\- Harry, peut-on parler s'il te plaît ?

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour se tourner vers le marié qui avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux. Ils attendaient tous sa réaction, imaginant déjà les raisons de cette réunion impromptue et de la familiarité nouvelle envers le brun. Ils étaient comme des commères regardant les autres pour pouvoir raconter les évènements plus tard.

Harry se tourna quelques secondes vers Ginny puis chuchota :

\- Je suis désolé, je reviens tout de suite.

Puis il s'éloigna vers Lucius et le dépassa pour qu'il le suive, le tout sous le regard perdu de la future mariée qui était devenu livide.

Ron et Hermione ne purent se résoudre à rester tranquillement assis et essayèrent de suivre les deux hommes, avant que leur route ne soit barrée par leur ancien professeur de potions et l'héritier Malfoy.

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, salua Severus en bloquant le passage vers l'entrée de la maison. Je vous prierais de laisser Lucius et Monsieur Potter tranquilles, ils ont besoin d'intimité pour aborder un sujet important.

\- Laissez nous passer ! s'énerva immédiatement Ronald. Nous ne vous laisserons pas l'enlever à nouveau, vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça ! Vous allez lui laver le cerveau !

Un ricanement méprisant se fit entendre à côté de Snape et ils se tournèrent vers l'héritier Malfoy. Draco était plus grand, moins maigre, moins blanc que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, le jour où ils s'étaient échappés du manoir Malfoy. Son aspect maladif avait laissé place à la stature haute et forte d'un jeune homme élégant. Les trois Serpentards s'étaient faits discrets depuis la fin de la guerre et c'était un léger choc de les revoir. Cela renvoyait Hermione et Ron à une toute autre époque, une époque qu'ils auraient préféré oublier.

Draco se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé pour profiter du spectacle et se tint face aux deux membres restant du Trio d'Or avec une sorte de dédain et de grâce mélangée, qu'il maniait à la perfection.

\- Alors il ne vous a rien dit… ricana-t-il d'une voix traînante.

\- De quoi tu parles Malfoy ? répondit Ron avec hargne.

\- Il ne vous a pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir pendant sa captivité ?

Hermione baissa les yeux pour regarder le bout de ses escarpins rose pâle. A de nombreuses reprises elle avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il en était, ce qu'Harry avait vécu, mais il se fermait comme une huître dès le moment où elle abordait le sujet. Elle soupira et murmura :

\- Il n'a jamais voulu se confier à nous. Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! répondit Draco en bombant le torse, l'air exagérément fier de lui.

\- Draco… grogna Severus en guise d'avertissement.

\- Quoi ? Ils ont le droit de savoir que leur ami a reçu des sorts faisant pourrir sa chair. Que l'un des sorts donnait l'impression qu'un rat dévorait ses organes internes. Et tu te souviens Severus de celui qui lui arrachait la peau en fines bandes pour la recoller ensuite et l'arracher à nouveau ?

\- Draco… grogna à nouveau Severus d'un ton dangereux.

Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention et continua, comme s'il parlait d'une chose anodine devant les deux amis plus pâles que la mort.

\- Celui-là était particulièrement cruel. Il a vomi pendant des jours après ça.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses deux ennemis d'école.

\- Vous étiez là pour le voir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué. Non c'est vrai… continua-t-il l'air avec une tristesse feinte et continua sans attendre la réponse. Vous avez lâchement fui quand votre ami avait besoin de vous.

\- Il nous a dit de partir, dit Ronald, légèrement vert. Nous avions une tâche à accomplir, il nous a poussé sur Dobby et…

\- Et vous n'étiez pas là. Moi j'ai assisté à certaines de ces tortures et j'en fais encore des cauchemars la nuit. Alors que j'ai mon père et mon parrain à mes côtés pour en parler. Il peut compter sur qui Potter ? Pas vous visiblement, sinon il vous en aurait parlé.

Draco s'approcha dangereusement de Ron, le surplombant légèrement, un doigt accusateur enfoncé douloureusement dans son torse.

-Ne t'avise plus de jeter des suppositions sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas la belette, car même dans tes cauchemars les plus sombres, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Nous, nous savons et nous comprenons, alors laisse mon père parler à votre précieux élu, finit Draco avant de reprendre place négligemment sur le mur.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Draco Malfoy avait l'éloquence de son père et savait utiliser les mots, il savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal et en était fier. Chacune de ses paroles était plus tranchante que des rasoirs, laissant deux Gryffondors bouleversés et un parrain fier comme un paon.

Dans la cuisine du Terrier, Lucius regardait la décoration chargée et vieillotte avec le nez froncé et les yeux plissés de dégoût.

Harry le regardait simplement. Il hésitait entre l'amusement et l'agacement mais réalisa bien vite qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il allait se marier… Par Merlin...

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me parler de décoration d'intérieur, dit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord.

Lucius laissa traîner son regard encore un instant, sans laisser paraître une seule seconde le fait qu'il cherchait encore ses mots, avant de braquer ses yeux gris dans les orbes verts qui lui avaient tant manqué.

\- Non, c'est vrai… dit-il d'une voix profonde.

Cette même voix qui, à une époque, faisait vibrer Harry et le faisait se fondre en un amas de chair tremblante. Ce fut avec délectation que Lucius se rendit compte que l'effet ne s'était pas amoindri avec le temps. Il avait encore toutes ses chances, il en était persuadé.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Harry, maintenant agacé.

\- Alors je suis venu pour que tu renonces à ce mariage.

\- Quoi ? haleta Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu épouses cette femme. Je veux te ramener avec moi.

\- Vous délirez ! cria Harry en reculant de quelques pas.

\- C'était avant que je délirais Harry, murmura Lucius en s'approchant de son ancien amant comme un chat devant une proie. Quand j'essayais de me convaincre que je pouvais oublier les semaines que j'avais passées dans ce placard, nu, entre tes draps. Quand je me disais que la seule raison pour laquelle je m'étais rendu si souvent dans ton lit était la solitude écrasante que je ressentais au quotidien. Quand je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une passade dans ma vie, qu'un amant de passage.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Harry reculait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé contre un meuble et ne puisse plus fuir. Pourtant, Lucius continua d'avancer tout en parlant de cette même voix basse et grave.

\- J'ai cru que j'oublierais le souvenir de ta peau avec d'autres hommes. Des hommes plus beaux, plus arrangeants, plus matures. Mais non… C'était toi. Toi et tes grands yeux verts. Toi et ton foutu caractère. Toi et ta naïveté, ta pureté, entachée par cette aura sombre et noire. C'était toi que je voyais dans chacun d'eux. C'était toi que j'avais envie de renverser sur n'importe quelle surface plane pour grignoter, lécher, sucer chaque partie de ce corps délectable.

Lucius était collé à Harry maintenant et pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé contre son cou.

\- Et toi Harry ? murmura-t-il près de son oreille. A qui penses-tu quand tu es entre les draps de Miss Weasley ? Est-ce que tu arrives à toucher sa poitrine ronde sans te dire que tu préférerais des muscles fermes ? Ses cheveux sont-il aussi doux et soyeux que les miens ? Sait-elle faire les fellations aussi bien que moi ? Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce que tu aimes Harry... Je sais comment tu veux que je place ma langue, comment te faire gémir plus que de raison.

Harry haletait franchement maintenant alors que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

\- Ce n'était que du sexe...

\- En effet, mais il n'y a pas que ça bien sûr, dit Lucius en se reculant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux. Peut-elle voir quand tu ne vas pas bien ? Quand tes yeux regardent un objet sans le voir vraiment et que ta paupière gauche tremble de façon imperceptible. Peux-tu lui parler sans tabou de ce que tu as vu durant cette guerre. Peux-tu lui raconter les tortures que tu as subies ? Peux-tu pleurer sans honte dans ses bras. Pourra-t-elle te maintenir hors de l'eau lorsque tout ce que tu as vécu dans ces cachots remontera à la surface ? Car tout reviendra Harry… Tu as enfermé tes souvenirs dans une boîte au fond de ton esprit, mais elle s'ouvrira un jour ou l'autre.

Lucius se rapprocha à nouveau pour murmurer à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

\- Un jour, tout explosera et tu seras seul face à ces gens trop blancs qui n'ont pas vécu les mêmes choses que toi. Tu auras peur de les salir, peur de leur jugement, peur de leur rejet. Je connais ça Harry… Ils ne sauront pas être les bras forts dans lesquels tu auras besoin de te réfugier pour pleurer. Ils ne pourront pas être l'épaule sur laquelle tu devras t'appuyer pour rester debout. Je peux t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin Harry. Je connais tout de toi et tu pourras enfin te montrer tel que tu es vraiment. Un homme avec des faiblesses, des peurs, des besoins.

\- Je ne peux pas… murmura Harry, tremblant.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que cette femme est le portrait craché de ta mère et que c'est la suite logique de l'histoire ? Un mini James Potter épouse une mini Lily Evans, c'est ça que tes proches voudraient ? Ils oublient tous que tes parents n'ont pas grandi dans une famille abusive, _eux_ , qu'ils ont eu une enfance heureuse et un foyer aimant. Ils oublient qu'ils n'ont pas passé leurs années d'école traqués comme des proies. Ils oublient qu'ils n'ont pas été envahis par l'âme d'un homme cruel, ni torturés dans des cachots pendant des jours. Tu n'es pas un mini James Potter. Tu es plus sombre, plus terre à terre, plus réaliste et c'est ce qui m'a fait tomber sous ton charme.

Un silence prit place et s'éternisa dans la cuisine où le seul bruit était le tic tac de l'horloge Weasley.

\- C'est fou… murmura Harry.

\- Peux-tu me dire que tu n'as pas repensé à moi depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés à Privet Drive ?

\- Non…

\- Peux-tu me dire que tu n'as pas imaginé une seule fois l'une de nos étreintes enflammées, seul sous la douche ?

\- Non… Mais je- commença le jeune homme, essayant de reprendre l'avantage dans la discussion.

\- J'ai encore une question Harry, le coupa Lucius, posant légèrement un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de le retirer. Peux-tu me dire que tu es certain que cette femme est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ? Si tu me dis qu'elle sera la bonne, qu'elle pourra prendre soin de toi et pourra t'épauler à chaque moment de ta vie, alors je partirai. Je sortirai de ta vie et ne reviendrai plus jamais, je t'en fais le serment.

Harry releva la tête qu'il avait baissée et plongea dans ses yeux gris qui l'avaient envouté si longtemps auparavant. A ce moment-là, les deux hommes se souvinrent de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

 _Flash back_

 _Deux mois auparavant_

Harry était devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch quand il vit une longue chevelure blonde très familière. L'homme était de l'autre côté de la vitre, dans le magasin, visiblement en pleine discussion avec son fils. Harry resta de longues secondes à fixer son ancien amant sans voir que Severus Snape en personne était près d'eux et le fixait également. Ce fut lui qui fit remarquer la présence du Survivant à Lucius, avant que celui-ci ne tourne son regard vers lui.

Les prunelles grises rencontrèrent alors celles d'émeraudes.

Le Gryffondor avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler.

Il savait que Lucius n'était pas mort lorsqu'il était parti de Privet Drive, mais il ne l'avait jamais revu. Depuis, tant de choses étaient arrivées : la fin de la guerre, ses fiançailles avec Ginny… Lucius était parti d'Angleterre avec son fils et son meilleur ami pour se cacher quelque part en Europe et n'était jamais sorti de sa tanière.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le revoir était réellement troublant et Harry essaya de faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que Lucius était définitivement un bel homme. Ce n'étaient clairement pas des propos appropriés maintenant...

Le Lord se dirigea alors vers la sortie pour aller à sa rencontre, laissant Snape et Draco regarder les balais un peu plus longtemps.

Harry retrouva la parole lorsque Lucius se courba légèrement pour le saluer.

\- Bonjour Lu… Monsieur Malfoy, bafouilla-t-il Je suis heureux de vous voir en forme.

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas l'appeler par son prénom. Ils étaient en public après tout et personne ne connaissait leur passé. Eux même auraient dû l'oublier, mais c'était très compliqué pour lui.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Vous me semblez en forme vous aussi.

Très strict, très formel. Très peu pour eux. Harry craqua et s'adressa à l'homme comme il souhaitait vraiment le faire depuis le début.

\- Merlin Lucius, souffla-t-il, soulagé. Je suis content de voir que vous vous êtes remis… quand je suis parti…

Lucius eut un léger sourire en voyant que Harry n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant de revenir aux anciennes habitudes. Alors qu'il allait répondre, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit et Severus, ainsi que Draco sortirent de la boutique légèrement bondée.

\- Potter, salua le jeune homme.

L'ancien professeur se contenta d'un signe de tête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, reprit Lucius. Comme vous le voyez, Severus est toujours là pour veiller sur moi. Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés ce jour-là, il est arrivé peu de temps après.

Harry fut rassuré d'entendre cela. Il se rappelait encore de la peur qui l'avait envahi lorsque le portoloin s'était activé. Pendant des mois il avait été sans nouvelles, terriblement inquiet de ce qui avait pu arriver. Il s'était abstenu d'en demander à qui que ce soit, ainsi, personne n'avait su à quel point Lucius avait envahi ses pensées.

Ce n'était que plus tard qu'il avait appris que les trois Serpentards avaient trouvé refuge en France d'où ils avaient pu, après la guerre, envoyer des preuves de l'aide qu'ils avaient apportée pour le camp de la lumière. Ils avaient été convoqués à un procès qui n'avait finalement pas eu lieu lorsque Harry avait fait un discours public pour clamer leur innocence. La population sorcière l'avait aveuglément suivi, car Harry était l'Elu, le Sauveur, le Héros. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas eu de procès et les trois hommes étaient libres.

Draco regarda son ancien ennemi avec un regard nouveau. Il avait été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre son père et lui. C'était étrange et incompréhensible pour lui au début, mais il avait vu l'inquiétude de son paternel quand celui-ci attendait les nouvelles de la guerre en Angleterre. Il avait entendu les soupirs de soulagement à chaque fois qu'il finissait de décortiquer les différents journaux et que Potter n'y apparaissait pas. A aucun moment, l'héritier Malfoy n'avait fait de remarques et il avait tu toutes les fois où il avait surpris une discussion entre Lucius et Severus concernant Potter. Il n'était pas stupide et il avait vite compris que ce que son père décrivait comme une brève passade était en réalité bien plus.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles de votre côté ? demanda Severus plus par politesse que par réelle envie de connaître la réponse.

\- Et bien… je vais me marier, répondit Harry d'une voix un peu basse, mal à l'aise.

Le petit sourire de Lucius se fana aussitôt. Il savait que leur relation était finie mais il restait possessif et n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartenait. Dans son esprit brouillé, Harry était à lui. Lucius était l'homme qui lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair, celui qui l'avait marqué au plus profond de ses entrailles et sur chaque morceau de sa chair. Celui qui l'avait aidé à se relever après ses tortures dans les cachots... Non… Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'Harry se marie. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire comme si... Severus, quant à lui, trouvait que la discussion prenait un tournant assez amusant de son point de vue.

\- Avec Ginevra Weasley ? demanda le Lord d'une voix un peu sèche.

\- En effet…

Harry baissa sa tête vers le sol, il se sentait honteux à parler de son mariage avec la personne avec qui il avait partagé le lit plusieurs fois. Ces instants paraissaient si proches et si lointains en même temps, qu'il avait l'impression de trahir un peu Lucius en se mariant. C'était idiot. Stupide. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, et Lucius l'avait dit lui même : _Tout cela devait prendre fin un jour_...

\- J'espère que vous serez heureux, dit finalement Lucius.

Le brun releva la tête et son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur ces lèvres qui l'avaient ravi plus d'une fois. Ces mêmes lèvres qui avaient parcouru son corps, qui avaient su lui donner du plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait reçu. Qui avaient su, malgré les apparences, lui apporter des paroles de soutien et de réconfort.

Lorsque Harry regarda de nouveau Lucius dans les yeux, ses joues étaient rougies par ses souvenirs torrides qui lui revenaient. Il bégaya un pauvre "Merci" puis baissa à nouveau la tête, honteux de laisser son esprit divaguer dans des fantasmes passés lorsqu'il aurait dû se concentrer uniquement sur la future Madame Potter. La splendide et gentille jeune femme qui partageait sa couche.

\- Je… je ferais mieux de partir, continua Harry qui était gêné par ses pensées. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir revus, tous les trois.

Son regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois dans les prunelles grises. Il avait envie d'ajouter un "Surtout toi" mais ne le fit pas. Ce n'était pas convenable.

Il s'éloigna alors de cet homme qui l'attirait toujours.

Les trois autres sorciers restèrent quelques instants à le regarder partir, avant que Lucius ne marmonne :

\- Il a l'air heureux non ?

\- Tu te moques de nous père ? demanda Draco clairement incrédule. Il te bouffait des yeux.

\- Langage Draco, le reprit Lucius d'un air absent sans quitter la silhouette des yeux.

\- Ton fils a raison mon ami. Si nous n'avions pas été dans la rue mais dans un lieu privé, il t'aurait sauté dessus sans le moindre doute ! Crois-moi Lucius, il était nettement plus heureux la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, en temps de guerre, alors que tu lui grignotais salement l'oreille, que maintenant. Il a l'air… éteint… subissant… mou... Son bonheur n'est pas avec la rouquine.

_Fin Flash Back_

Harry détourna les yeux en se remémorant l'électrochoc qu'avait été cette rencontre deux mois auparavant. Tout à coup, il avait éprouvé tout un tas d'émotions qu'il pensait avoir enterré depuis son retour avec ses amis, sa famille.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui le soir même, Ginny lui avait préparé à manger. Une recette de sa mère qu'il aimait particulièrement. Elle était aussi bonne cuisinière que Molly. Elle avait son tablier et touillait amoureusement la marmite en fredonnant. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait passé une bonne journée et avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé par son bien-être.

Il l'avait regardé pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sentir bien et à sa place auprès de cette femme, tendre, gentille, amoureuse… Pourquoi imaginait-il plutôt la présence forte et apaisante d'un homme tel que Lucius ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux comme il était. Pourquoi lors des moments intimes, il imaginait la dernière fois que Lucius l'avait pris, suavement, langoureusement ? Malgré qu'il ait fait une croix sur ces souvenirs, ces scènes revenaient dans sa mémoire dans les moments où il ne pouvait pas les gérer.

Harry avait simplement répondu à sa fiancée qu'il avait passé une longue journée et qu'il était fatigué. Ginny avait eu l'air inquiète et avait posé sa cuillère pour poser la main sur son front. Elle lui avait ensuite proposé une potion et il avait accepté celle de sommeil sans rêves. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de penser ce soir-là…

\- Alors Harry, murmura Lucius tout près de lui, le ramenant à l'instant présent. Tu ne peux pas répondre à ma question ? Peut-être que ceci réussira à te convaincre...

Avec une lenteur calculée, Lucius attrapa le menton de son ancien amant et baissa la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Enfin.

Il n'avait pas goûté ses lèvres depuis plus d'un an et la sensation était toujours aussi merveilleuse. Il rapprocha son corps de celui d'Harry en posant sa main sur sa hanche et déplaça l'autre pour caresser sa joue rugueuse. Il était persuadé que c'était le baiser le plus doux qu'ils aient échangé jusqu'à présent bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas parfaitement des autres, mais c'était aussi le plus vrai, le plus intense.

Lorsqu'il sentit Harry répondre lentement à son baiser, Lucius décida qu'il en voulait plus et laissa sa langue retracer les lèvres du jeune homme pour demander la permission d'entrer. Il voulait voir si son goût était toujours le même, si c'était bien celui dont il s'était souvenu tout ce temps. Il entendit le gémissement de son amant lorsqu'il franchit enfin la barrière de ses dents et put alors goûter à la délectation tant attendue en faisant danser leur langue dans un ballet enchanteur.

Harry lui avait tellement manqué… il s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps mais c'était comme si tout ce manque ne se faisait sentir que maintenant. Maintenant qu'il avait là, sous ses mains délicates et sous ses lèvres humides, la personne qu'il désirait tant.

Lucius sentit avec bonheur qu'Harry passait ses bras autour de son cou pour jouer avec ses mèches blondes, comme il en avait eu l'habitude. Il avait fait exprès de laisser ses cheveux lâchés car il savait que cela attirerait Harry comme un niffleur par des pièces d'or.

Ils s'embrassèrent intensément pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène se fasse ressentir. À ce moment-là, Lucius s'éloigna légèrement tout en continuant de poser avec une incroyable délicatesse, des baisers légers sur les lèvres et les joues du jeune homme.

-Alors ? dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry avait les yeux fermés alors que Lucius continuait de baiser sa peau. Puis tout à coup, il le repoussa brutalement. Comme s'il venait de se rappeler qu'une femme l'attendait dehors, en robe blanche et que de nombreux invités pensaient sûrement qu'il jetterait l'homme manu-militari. Ce moment de tendresse n'était pas la bienvenue en ce jour.

\- Comment oses-tu Lucius ? demanda Harry en tutoyant l'homme pour la première fois sans vraiment sans apercevoir.

Toutes les barrières étaient tombées entre eux, il n'y avait ni mensonge ni faux-semblant. Il reprit vivement :

\- Tu te présentes devant moi, dans la maison de ma famille. Tu stoppes ma cérémonie de mariage. Tu m'embrasses et me dis des choses que…

Harry lui envoya un regard noir et Lucius sentait qu'il essayait de contenir sa colère.

\- Tu avais dit que c'était fini, reprit Harry pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que nos chemins devaient se séparer ! Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me dire tout ça avant que je parte du manoir ?

\- Harry je-

\- Non ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ? J'essaie de me reconstruire ! Je fais tout pour essayer de surmonter ce que j'ai vécu et j'essaie de faire mon maximum pour t'oublier ! Parce que Ginny compte pour moi. Parce qu'elle m'aime. Parce qu'elle m'a laissé revenir sans me poser de questions. Mes amis attendent de moi que je l'épouse. En fait, _tout le monde_ s'attend à ce que je l'épouse ! Parce que personne n'imaginerait que le grand Lord Lucius Malfoy viendrait en personne pour arrêter le mariage et me demander de partir avec lui ! Parce que personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce foutu manoir !

Le ton de Harry était monté crescendo et Lucius était quasiment certain que tous les invités avaient entendu la dernière phrase.

\- J'ai… continua Harry d'un ton plus bas, plus fatigué. J'ai besoin que tu partes.

Lucius resta un moment interdit. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette réaction, mais en même temps, Harry ne lui serait peut-être pas tombé dans les bras.

\- Harry-

\- Pars, s'il te plait.

Lucius resta quelques instants stoïque avant de lever la main pour la poser sous le menton d'Harry et le forcer à le regarder. Se faisant, il remarqua un éclat d'or sous sa chemise et lentement, écarta le col de son ancien amant pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Il haleta légèrement et braqua ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry qui, s'il avait enfin relevé la tête, ne le regardait toujours pas.

\- Tu es si avide de plaire à tes amis et ta famille… murmura-t-il. Tu as tellement envie d'épouser cette jeune femme. Mais leur as-tu dit, à tous ceux qui te connaissent si bien, que tu portes, le jour de ton mariage, le collier offert par ton amant ?

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, Lucius sortit de la pièce et le laissa seul, la tête entre ses mains.

Le futur marié resta quelques secondes de plus dans la cuisine, le temps de calmer les tremblements de sa main. Puis enfin, réajusta sa chemise pour cacher son collier et sortit de la maison. Personne ne connaissait la provenance de son bijou, comme personne ne connaissait l'existence de la relation qu'il avait eue avec Lucius. L'un comme l'autre étaient son secret.

Tous les invités se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il s'arrêtait quelques instant sur le seuil de la maison. Il regarda Lucius qui s'éloignait avec Severus et Draco, sans un regard en arrière. Harry avait pris sa décision.

Ron et Hermione, qui furent près de lui en un instant lui demandèrent si tout allait bien. Harry les ignora puis se dirigea vers la mariée qui l'attendait toujours devant le mage qui allait les marier. Elle sembla soulagée de voir son fiancé revenir vers elle alors que les Serpentards étaient enfin partis.

Le brun, prit ses mains dans les siennes et sembla chercher ses mots.

Le Maître de cérémonie allait même pour continuer, mais un regard de Harry l'arrêta net. Le Gryffondor plongea son regard dans celui de sa fiancée et enfin, osa parler :

\- Ginny… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je tiens à toi et je te promets que mon intention n'a jamais été de te faire souffrir. Je t'aime assez pour vouloir ton bonheur et ce bonheur justement n'est pas avec moi. Je suis… cassé de l'intérieur et malheureusement, je pense que tu n'es pas la personne qui pourra me réparer. Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi. Tu devrais avoir un homme qui pourra t'aider, te chérir, t'aimer comme tu le mérites, et je ne suis pas cette personne. Par contre, je sais que je pourrais être la personne qui pourrait te blesser. C'est pour cette raison…

Harry respira un grand coup et serra les mains douces de Ginny.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je vais partir d'ici. Que l'on va arrêter cette cérémonie et que je vais disparaître de cet endroit, de vos vies.. Je suis vraiment désolé et tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais, mais je préfère que tu me haïsses plutôt que je te fasse souffrir un jour ou l'autre.

\- Harry, supplia Ginny les larmes aux yeux. Ne pars pas.

\- Il le faut Gin'... la guerre m'a changé et le Harry que tu aimais n'existe plus. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait existé un jour... Trop de choses se sont passées, des choses dont je n'arrive pas à parler… surtout pas à vous...

\- Harry…

Ginny pleurait désormais et lorsque Harry lâcha ses mains, Molly arriva immédiatement pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle tenta aussi d'interpeller Harry, mais en vain, celui-ci se dirigea rapidement vers le point de transplanage. Il évita toutes les personnes qui voulaient l'arrêter, lui parler et transplana. Sa décision était prise.

###

Harry buvait tranquillement son café, le regard dans le vide. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait, des jours durant lesquels il n'avait pas été au mieux de sa forme. Celui-ci se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une bêtise en éloignant les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Ginny avait été sa première vraie copine. La première à être là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin, mais également la première à accepter son silence quand il était revenu de la guerre. Son corps avait peut-être été indemne mais son esprit avait été en morceaux et ces morceaux, il avait mis du temps à les recoller. Ginny lui avait laissé ce temps et avait été patiente. Dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait pas été sa copine, mais sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement, au moment où il avait commencé à aller mieux, il n'avait pas pu parler de ce qu'il avait vécu et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait créé un mur entre eux qu'aucun ne pouvait franchir.

Lucius avait été son protecteur. Même si leurs débuts avaient été chaotiques, ils avaient appris à se connaître et au final, le blond avait été son amant pendant longtemps. Harry ne regrettait pas à un seul instant leurs moments ensemble, même si à l'époque, il avait tenté de se convaincre que tout cela ne serait qu'une passade. Lorsqu'il était sorti du manoir, il n'avait pas pu dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé et pour cause, qui l'aurait cru ? Puis l'homme avait réapparu dans sa vie et ce qu'il croyait être une passade, lui était revenu en pleine figure encore plus fort.

Alors pendant ces quelques jours, où Harry était parti de Londres, pour éviter ses amis, la famille Weasley et éventuellement quelques Serpentards, il avait pris le temps de la réflexion pour comprendre ce dont il avait envie, ce dont il avait besoin et avait réussi à prendre une décision.

Une décision qui, pour une raison quelconque, lui parut tout à fait évidente au moment où il se versa une nouvelle tasse de café.

Tout à coup, Harry se leva de son siège et fonça dans sa chambre où il prit ses affaires et les mit dans une valise, en vrac. Puis il partit de la maison insalubre qu'il avait occupée ces derniers jours. Il transplana devant la bâtisse où il avait logé pendant si longtemps. Celle où ils s'étaient aimés, où il avait vécu joie et tristesse. Il devait s'excuser et… essayer de revenir.

Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa contre le bois.

Il dut attendre de longues minutes avant que la personne qu'il voulait voir, ne lui ouvre. Harry eut un léger sourire, souleva sa valise et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

\- Il n'y aurait pas un placard pour moi ?

Lucius lui sourit et s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

FIN

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Cette histoire est officiellement terminée ! On espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Il y aura d'autres histoires. Quand ? On ne sait pas. En attendant, continuez de nous suivre, envoyez plein de courage et d'amour à Pauu qui écrit son mémoire. Faites des bisous à Epsi et Aude quand même parce qu'elles vont pleurer sinon. Puis n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis sur notre histoire et un grand merci à vous tous !_

 _Nous on se remet derrière nos claviers pour écrire et on vous dit à la prochaine !_

 _Merci encore. Des bisous !_

 _Aupaupsi_


End file.
